Retazos
by Jade Rojo
Summary: Nowaki abandona a Hiroki. Y comienza la vida sin él. Pero, ¿hay vida para él después de Nowaki?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes y la historia son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku.

Capítulo 1

Hiroki miraba la taza de café desesperadamente.. Ya no humeaba. Sólo la miraba y trataba de recordar. Tenía que ser algo que él había hecho. Nowaki no era una mala persona. No era un sinvergüenza. No tenía aventuras ni amoríos a sus espaldas. Era un hombre cabal. "Para su edad .. claro.." –pensó Hiroki avergonzado de seguir defendiendo a su novio aún en sus cavilaciones… aún de si mismo.

Decidió revisar mentalmente la semana pasada, pero no recordaba nada particularmente sospechoso.

Hurgó con todas sus fuerzas en su cerebro y en su memoria. ¿Que hicimos la semana pasada?

El lunes.. Trabajo y su escuela.. Nos vimos para cenar .. No.. antes.. me mandó como seis mensajes. Quería hablar conmigo en la cena. Pero.. tuvo turno por la noche. Si.. eso fue.. No hablamos esa noche. Cuando llegó.. me encontró dormido en la sala. Me levantó y me llevó a la cama.

El martes.. Otra vez me levanté tarde.. Ya había hecho Nowaki el desayuno. Su cara.. Su cara.. que me decía su cara?.. La mente en blanco. . "Creo que ni lo volteé a ver… Sólo tomé mi maletín y mi laptop… -Su corazón se sobresaltó- ¿Le di un beso? ¿por lo menos lo miré a la cara antes de salir corriendo..?.. Hiroki se vió a si mismo mascullando unas maldiciones porque Nowaki no lo levantó más temprano… Hiro san.. si te levanté.. Tres veces.. Pero no despertabas.. y me vine a hacer el desayuno… Diablos Nowaki..¿ es mucho pedir que por lo menos me levantes a tiempo?... –le grité.. furioso con él .. Salí corriendo sin despedirme .. Sólo le grité eso.. Y salí corriendo.. –dijo Hiroki terriblemente avergonzado de su malhumor.. De su estupidez..

Hiroki empezó a respirar pesadamente.. Como si el aire no pudiera llenarle los pulmones.

-Ah..

El miércoles… Tengo que recordar… El miércoles… Hiroki hizo un gran esfuerzo. Ahh.. Ya sé. Esta vez se aseguró de despertarme.. escuché su voz .. y sentí muchos besos en la cara… Le aventé la almohada. ¿Qué haces?.. no tienes decencia..? Esto es lo primero que quieres hacer en la mañana…?! El se rió.. El corazón de Hiroki dio un vuelco sólo de recordar esa enorme sonrisa en su cara. Ese rostro que parecía esculpido por los ángeles.. Esa sonrisa de un niño en el cuerpo de un Dios griego.. Una lágrima se escapó del ojo derecho de Hiroki… Lenta. Ardiente. Cargada de horror por su estupidez.

Hiro-san también parece no tener decencia… -bromeó Nowaki mientras recorría el pantalón de su pijama con la mano.. Mira que duro estas…

Hiroki se puso rojo como la sangre de sólo recordar. – Sonrió.. Me sonrió verdad? Estaba feliz conmigo.. Me abrazó.. Me hizo el amor como un loco degenerado a las seis de la mañana.. Casi llego tarde a la universidad… -Los ojos de Hiroki se desorbitaban tratando de hallar el significado de tanta incongruencia.. Me miró feliz… Él.. Él fue quien quería hacer el amor tan temprano.. Como desesperado.. como .. si quisiera .. como si quisiera… -Pasó saliva..- Me mandó otro mensaje antes de terminar las clases.

"Te amo tanto Hiro-San.. Disculpa si dejé que llegaras tarde a la universidad... No volverá a pasar" No lo imaginaba. Por inercia sacó el celular y buscó el mensaje oprimiendo frenéticamente los botones que correspondían. Tenía que comprobarse que no lo había imaginado. Si.. ahí estaba el mensaje.. Letra por letra.. _Te amo tanto Hiro San..Disculpa si dejé que llegaras tarde a la universidad... No volverá a pasar…_

Leyó esas palabras y su corazón se oprimió con una sensación de pérdida que luego fue a retorcerse a su garganta.

El escribió eso.. Nowaki lo escribió apenas el miércoles pasado.

Quería contestarle tantas cosas… Que no lo avergonzara en medio de un día de escuela. Que no escribiera mensajes tan comprometedores y bochornosos… Quería decirle que él lo amaba tanto que quería llegar tarde todos los días a la universidad con tal de que lo emborrachara con sus besos… como esa mañana. Quería decirle que no podía escribir tantas insultos y reprimendas como se merecía.. porque no podía escribir tan rápido como su indignación exigía y menos en tan pequeño aparato del mal.. Quería decirle tantas cosas.. Lo iba a hacer.. Lo recordó claramente mientras acariciaba el texto en la pantalla. Pero en aquél momento.. guardó el celular y caminó a su siguiente clase.

Ese miércoles Hiro San hizo la cena. Se sentía mal por lo de la mañana, así que se esmeró en preparar algo rico para Nowaki. Pero como no llegaba, se enfrascó en su trabajo. Nowaki llegó y lo encontró ocupado en su laptop. La cena fría en la mesa. – Ya llegué.. – dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada. – Ah .. respondió él sin quitar la vista de lo que hacía. Se sentía inspirado .. No podía distraerse. – Bienvenido.. Ya está servida tu comida.. Yo cené hace poco.. y se volvió a concentrar en revisar lo que llevaba.

-Hiro San… quería decirte que. – Come come.. –dijo sin inmutarse. –Está fría.. la comida.. –replicó Nowaki suavemente.. Ahora recordaba Hiroki.. Ese comentario lo dijo de una manera tan extraña.. como si estuviera hablando entre sueños.-Si si.. la dejé hace rato sobre la mesa.. Perdón..

Nowaki soltó un largo suspiro.

Tal vez esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.. pensó ahora Hiroki.

-Hiro-San .. me das un beso.. Recién llegué a casa…

Él volteó a verlo sorprendido.. Sonaba a un niño malcriado a punto de hacer un puchero. .. El respondió con un resoplido por la nariz.. Nowaki.. no seas caprichoso.. Tengo mucho que hacer.. Si no te gusta la cena fría .. pide algo por teléfono..-.

-Pero yo.. no quiero la cena.. Te pedí un beso Hiro-San ..

Hiroki se levantó de la mesa.. Molesto.. Impaciente.. Levantó el plato de la mesa y lo llevó al microondas. Mientras tomó un número del refrigerador.. y marcó en el teléfono con rapidez y fastidio.

Ordenó lo primero que se le ocurrió. El platillo del día.. Si .. Kamijou Sensei—De prisa. Colgó y se fue a sentar pesadamente frente a su laptop..

-Ve a lavarte.. Enseguida traen algo caliente.. O puedes tomar lo del micro.. Tengo que ocuparme con esto.. Disculpa ..

Nowaki se quedó parado frente a la mesa. Hiroki siguió tecleando.. Pasó mucho rato antes de que Nowaki se moviera hacia el cuarto de baño. Cenó en silencio cuando llegó la comida del restaurante. Le puso la mano sobre el hombro.. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió.

Ajá.. te alcanzo enseguida.. Ya casi termino.

Ahora estaba pálido y temblando. En realidad era un imbécil. Kamijou Sensei era un imbécil.. Cómo pudo ignorar así a Nowaki.

El jueves .. El jueves le costó más trabajo recordar. Salió corriendo antes que Nowaki se levantara. Le dio un beso mientras dormía. Sólo un beso en la cara.. No supo ni dónde.. No podía recordar si lo besó en la sien, en la mejilla, en el cabello. Sólo fue un beso apresurado. Pero para Kamijou Hiroki.. El demonio de la escuela .. El joven amo de la casa Kamijou.. Ese gesto.. era una expresión de amor incalculable. No lo sabía Nowaki.. La noche anterior estaba ocupado. Lo hablaron tantas veces.. El trabajo era primero que las cosas superficiales. Especialmente los besos y las caricias.. El siempre respetaba los estudios y el trabajo de Nowaki.

Por la hora de la comida llegó un mensaje.

_Hiro san.. Sé que estás ocupado. Sé que viene una época difícil para ti.. Me lo explicaste. Yo te entiendo.. y voy a apoyarte lo mejor que puedo. Pero por favor.. cenemos esta noche.. Es importante… _

El corazón le dio un brinco en el pecho. .. Ese mensaje que en aquel momento le derritió el orgullo del cerebro, y lo hizo pensar con una sonrisa embobada en el hermoso hombre de ojos azules.. No era un mensaje de amor.. Pero no lo entendió entonces.

Era un mensaje de despedida.

Pero en ese momento, respondió al mensaje buscándose un rincón escondido entre los pasillos de la universidad. Estaba seguro que todos verían su cara de idiota mientras texteaba de vuelta a su caprichoso amante.

_Gracias Nowaki. En el restaurant de siempre. A las ocho._

_Te veo allá Hiro-San._

Ahora se daba cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no llevó su laptop a una cena con Nowaki. Era muy cómodo estar con él. Nowaki hablaba y hablaba.. y él seguía tecleando y tecleando. Él tomaba un bocado y seguía tecleando.. Nowaki generalmente lo dejaba trabajar a sus anchas. Cenar fuera con él, era como matar dos pájaros de una pedrada. Nowaki no era como una de esas tontas chicas que protestara porque no le ponían toda la atención que se merecía.. Aún así, esa noche se obligó a terminar temprano y dejar la laptop fuera de la cita.

Tal vez su instinto le advirtió que algo andaba mal. Toda la semana Nowaki había estado raro. Había detectado ciertos … comentarios.. ciertas actitudes.. No estaba precoupado.. pero no quería contrariarlo más.

Llegó puntual a la cita. Nowaki llegó casi diez minutos después. Ordenaron y Nowaki le agradeció al mesero, apresurándolo a que los dejara solos.

Hiroki lo veía ansioso y expectante.

-Cómo estuvo tu día?

Nowaki puso una expresión rara. No quería verlo a la cara.. pero al hacerle esa pregunta, lo obligó a mirarlo. Su expresión era infinitamente triste.

-Algo salió mal?

-No Hiro-San.. Todo estuvo bien en el Hospital y la escuela.

-Menos mal.. Porque traes una cara .. que alarma verte Nowaki…

-Es que he estado queriendo hablar contigo así Hiro-San.. Tranquilamente.. sin interrupciones..

-Pues dime. Aquí estamos.. y no me has dicho nada en concreto.

-Tienes razón.. Perdona.. -Nowaki tomó aire y aparentemente eso lo tranquilizó- Se trata de esto Hiro-San...Tengo tres meses preparando el cambio de escuela… Y no me has dicho nada… ya se llegó la fecha… Y estoy en pánico.. porque no me has dicho nada.

Ahí estaba la clave que Hiroki buscaba. La explicación le golpeó como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima.. No el agua.. El balde.

Si se lo dijo. En su forma. Pero para variar Hiroki no entendió nada. Lo tomó de otra manera muy distinta..

-Si, me lo explicaste antes.. Cuando cambiaste a medicina.. En lo personal me parece una salvajada tuya. … Que va de Humanidades a Ciencias.. Que va de Servicio Social a Medicina… -bufó con el recuerdo tan desagradable que le produjo aquel anuncio dos años atrás…-

-Y te mencioné que la escuela tiene un programa especial para apoyar alumnos que..

-Ya te dije que si de dinero se trata yo te puedo ayudar.. No necesitas una beca..

-Hiro-San.. -Nowaki negó con la cabeza.. -..No me entiendes.. Es una escuela muy costosa.. Todo el proyecto es muy costoso.. necesito esa beca.. No quiero que me ayudes..

-Si me doy cuenta… Traté de ayudarte para pasar tus exámenes de la universidad.. y me hiciste esa jugarreta en el último segundo.. –comentó con evidente resentimiento.

-Hiro-san.. esto es importante.. Necesito probármelo por mi mismo.. Por ti .. En unos días tengo que asistir a la escuela nueva… y quiero que estés de acuerdo porque es..

El mesero llegó con la comida.. Unos chicos pasaron corriendo con tremendo escándalo hacia los baños.

-Ay que bien.. me muero de hambre.. Pero claro que estoy de acuerdo Hiroki.. A lo mejor .. al principio no me pareció muy brillante de tu parte cambiar de selección de escuela… Ni siquiera sabía si estabas preparado para un cambio tan drástico. Pero todo lo que decidas respecto a tus estudios, y si es para bien.. yo te voy a apoyar…

-Gracias ..- dijo Nowaki esta vez más serio..-.. Pero.. es mucho tiempo…. Crees que estemos bien…?

Tiempo..? Tiempo de clases? De trabajos? Ah.. Va a ser más difícil sincronizar horarios..

-Por supuesto idiota.. No somos unas delicadas niñitas de secundaria..

-Entonces estás de acuerdo que yo me….?

El mesero atacó con las bebidas ahora… Nowaki se puso de todos colores.. Como si quisiera asesinar al mesero…

-Claro Nowaki.. ¿Crees que soy un imbécil que no va permitirte la libertad de perseguir tus planes y tus objetivos..?... –Nowaki alzó una ceja sorprendido por su elección de palabras.. - Soy el primero que quiero que te conviertas en un hombre de bien, de provecho.. que logres tus metas.

Nowaki se irguió un poco en su silla. Como si algo de lo que dijera no le hubiera gustado.

-Entonces.. tu piensas que me falta mucho para ser ….

-Eres un excelente alumno y persona… Pero tienes que crecer y experimentar muchas cosas antes de decirte que eres un hombre de bien y de provecho.. Mmm.. que rico está esto.. .-se interrumpió él al probar lo primero que les habían traído… -Vamos.. come come.. La comida se enfriará y ya sabemos como te pondrás de caprichoso..

Nowaki no dijo nada más. Se puso tan serio después de eso..

-Entonces cómo se llama la escuela.. Quedará muy lejos? –Nowaki no comía.. Sólo miraba su plato y movía un poco los palillos como buscando algo entre los fideos. No escuchó su pregunta. Tal vez. No quiso contestarla..

-Oye.. traigo mucha hambre.. Si no te apuras me comeré tu platillo.. – dijo tratando de animarlo. Pero Nowaki… no se inmutó. Era como si le estuviera dando vueltas a una idea.. y la cara de Nowaki cambiará poco a poco con ese hilo de pensamientos. De serio.. pasó a una expresión triste.. De triste.. su cara se contrajo en un rigor de indignación.. Finalmente su expresión se tornó amenazante. Hiroki vió todo esto sin entender que rayos le pasaba a Nowaki. Nunca antes le había visto esa expresión.. Tal vez.. cuando Ahikiko estaba cerca…

-Oye.. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué estás pensando?. No me gusta nada lo que estás…

El mesero se acercó ahora con los postres.

-Oh.. mi budín favorito.. Gracias Gracias… -dijo alegremente al mesero.

Nowaki movió la cabeza con pesar.

Regresaron caminando. Nowaki pensativo, silencioso. Hiroki preocupado. Muy preocupado. Nunca había visto a Nowaki así.. y como no le explicaba nada en claro, no atinaba a decirle las palabras adecuadas para animarlo. Es más .. sospechaba que cualquier cosa que había dicho en la cena.. lo había puesto aun de peor humor.

Algo se le metió en la cabeza y no había manera de hacerlo que se relajara y se lo explicara mejor. Tal vez.. pensaba ahora Hiroki. Tal vez no quería compartir sus problemas o preocupaciones con él.

Hiroki caminaba en silencio. Quería tomarle la mano. Quería sentir su calor para animarse él a tratar de animarlo otra vez. Pero no se atrevió.

Está muy molesto. Y sospecho que es conmigo.- Se dijo espiándolo de reojo.

Al entrar al departamento, Hiroki quiso hablar.

-Nowaki si lo que dije está…

Pero Nowaki no respondió, sólo lo sujetó de los hombros y lo aventó contra la pared, besándolo con una urgencia y desesperación, que derritieron todas las alarmas de seguridad de Hiroki.

Quería hablar con él. Calmarlo. Hacerlo sentir mejor. Pero Nowaki estaba imposible. Con una rapidez y urgencia enloquecedoras, lo desvistió entre la puerta y la recámara. Lo volteó con rudeza sobre la cama y sin esperar a más, lo sometió de las manos y lo embistió con tanto vigor y crudeza que Hiroki no supo si lo estaba violando o era un arrebato de pasión extrema.

Pronto no tuvo fuerzas ni neuronas suficientes para oponerse al tifón que su amante rabioso representaba. Pero no importaba, pronto el besaba y gritaba y correspondía a cada caricia y cada embestida de Nowaki.

Nowaki no le dio tregua.

Hiroki dejó de pensar en tantas cosas, en tantas tonterías .. Si Nowaki estaba enojado con él. Sentido con el. O deprimido por el cambio de escuela.. Hiroki solo podía acertar a pensar que hacer el amor, era mejor que tratar de interrogarlo.

Entreabrió los ojos poco después de sentir que la puerta se cerraba.

Viernes.

El principio de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

_La taza de café seguía intacta._

_Cómo era posible que tantos pequeños detalles volvieran loco a Nowaki.. y que él no se diera cuenta. Cómo pudo Nowaki aguantarlo sin decirle nada…_

_Aún así.. eso no justificaba que tomara su maleta… empacara sus cosas y se fuera sin decir ni una maldita palabra. Sin dejar dicho si quiera donde estaba._

_Recordó que despertó cuando la puerta del departamento se cerró._

Abrió los ojos.. y vió que ya estaba entrando la luz del sol por la ventana. El despertador marcaba las 6:30.

Nowaki estaba molesto. El portazo del frente de la casa le garantizaba eso. Hiroki se enderezó adolorido. La noche anterior Nowaki había sido más que apasionado. Rudo, casi violento. Como si estuviera enojado y se estuviera desquitando con él. Algo que no había entendido muy bien en ese momento.

Se levantó con bastante torpeza. Se dirigió lentamente al baño, tomó una toalla del armario, porque tenía que despabilarse con un regaderazo frío. Se duchó sin prisa porque tenía tiempo de sobra para la escuela. Aún así sentía el cuerpo aletargado, extraño, como nervioso y ausente a la vez. Un mal omén.

Todavía cansado, salió del baño y con la toalla alrededor de la cintura, se dirigió al closet para buscar su ropa y ahí se despertó por completo.

Todo estaba en su lugar, tal como lo había dejado ayer. Lo único que no estaba en su lugar, eran las cosas de Nowaki.

Se dejó caer de rodillas.

No estaban las batas blancas de Nowaki, no estaban sus largos pantalones oscuros, ni sus jeans deslavados, no estaban sus tenis, sus zapatos de hospital ni sus playeras ni sus camisas ni nada. No sólo había salido temprano… Lo había abandonado.

_Viernes._

Recordó que pasó mucho rato en el piso mirando el suelo del closet. Como si ahí estuviera la respuesta del porqué no estaba Nowaki. Temblaba, sudaba en frio, y el corazón palpitaba contra su pecho. Estaba asustado.

_No podía creer que eso le estaba pasando._ Definitivamente no podía estar pasando.

Se puso de pie con dificultad. Con las manos temblando… buscó su celular en la mesa de noche junto a la cama.. Le marcó a Nowaki. Al primer timbre, el teléfono lo mandó a una grabadora. El número estaba desconectado o fuera del área de servicio.

Volvió a ver la pantalla. Revisó que hubiera marcado el número de Nowaki. Así era. Marcó una vez más. Marcó otra.

Marcó otras treinta veces más.

Todas las veces lo mandó al buzón.

-No.. no puede ser… - _todavía podía sentir el sabor de la sangre al haberse mordido la lengua mientras le castañeaban los dientes…_. –No puede ser.. No puede ser…

En ese momento eran las ocho de la mañana. El celular le vibró en la mano al mismo tiempo que sonaba. Del susto casi lo aventó, pero enseguida lo sujetó con fuerza y tomó la llamada. El corazón en la garganta.

Antes de que dijera nada.. Escuchó la voz del profesor Miyagi.

-Kamijou .. Donde estas? Tu clase empieza en cinco minutos….

En cinco minutos ..Mi clase... Donde estoy… _Fue como si su cerebro hiciera eco del profesor Miyagi.. Pero al revés .. y en tono de burla._

-Eh..mm.. Miyagi sensei… No puedo.. Perdone.. Hoy no puedo asistir. Algo me hizo.. Me siento indispuesto-tartamudeó con la voz hecha pedazos.-

-Estás enfermo..? Te oyes fatal.. Está bien.. Yo te cubro.. Pero ve al doctor y me hablas al mediodía a ver cómo te fue… Ay Kamijou .. que harías sin mi..

Dejó caer el celular sobre la cama y se quedó ahí, parado, tembloroso, preguntándose ¿por qué Nowaki se había ido? Qué había hecho para que le hiciera esto? No lo entendía.. simplemente no lo entendía.. No era justo.. No había hecho nada para merecer esto. _O eso creía en esos espantosos momentos._

-Nowaki donde estás ¿?! _Gritó transido de dolor, doblándose sobre su estómago porque algo le desgarraba por dentro en ese momento._

Pasó mucho rato hasta que dejó de llorar. Se quedó ahí tirado. Esperando algo_.. No recordaba qué._

Se había quedado callado y acurrucado en el piso. De pronto tuvo una idea.. Más bien su cerebro .. siempre altivo, siempre orgulloso. Tuvo que encontrar una explicación. Se levantó, buscó que ponerse y se salió hacia el departamento de Nowaki.

Que estúpido había sido. El primer lugar al que debió acudir era a su departamento.. Casi podía reír de lo estúpido e infantil que había sido. Nowaki estaba muy molesto por algo. Sin duda, así que seguramente se había salido enojado de la casa. El portazo era parte de su dramático plan para hacer resaltar su punto. Apenas bajó del metro, salió corriendo prácticamente de la estación y cada vez más entusiasmado.

_Sonrió burlándose de sí mismo al recordar el entusiasmo que sintió en esos momentos. Que imbécil…_

No sabía cómo o porqué había saltado a la más disparatada y absurda de las explicaciones… Nowaki y él se amaban. Llevaban varios años juntos. Lo suyo no era algo que se olvidara de la noche a la mañana y menos por un desacuerdo o un disgusto.

_En ese momento empezó a respirar mejor_… Sintió que la anticipación, por ver a Nowaki en cualquier momento, hacía que el cerebro mandara expresiones estúpidas a su cara. Pero no le importaba. Todo había sido una idiotez. Nowaki estaba en su departamento, encerrado, haciendo un berriche, por cualquier razón que fuera… Hiroki estaba feliz de ignorar el problema.. o disculparse como un desesperado.. lo que fuera que Nowaki necesitara oír para volver juntos al departamento.. Sólo le importaba volver a ver y abrazar a Nowaki. Después del susto de muerte que se acababa de auto imponer.. ahora sabía que lo único realmente importante era estar junto a Nowaki.. Lo besaría en plena calle, donde le abriera la puerta.. apenas lo viera, se le arrojaría encima.. y no le importaría ya jamás nunca el qué dirán ni los convencionalismos sociales. Sólo quería estar ya junto a él.

Llegó al pequeño edificio de departamentos donde Nowaki tenía el suyo en el tercer piso. Hiroki subió corriendo como un niño por las escaleras. Prácticamente iba riendo a carcajadas por la vergüenza y el susto y el gusto de que todo fuera una tontería. Así que cuando llegó corriendo a la puerta de Nowaki su decepción no tuvo límites.

Frente a la ventana del cuarto de Nowaki estaba un hombre colgando un letrero.

SE RENTA

El departamento estaba vacío.

-Que?... Cuan…?- preguntó mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

El hombre volteó y lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Kamijou Sensei!.. – exclamó el hombre sorprendido.. al principio gratamente, pero al ver su expresión se apresuró a agregar- ¿está usted bien Kamijou Sensei..?.. ¿Necesita ayuda? ..

-Cuando dejó el departamento..? – pudo decir al fin.. tomando valor y algo de aire, aunque la verdad no quería ni escuchar la respuesta.

-EH?..- le replicó el hombre sorprendido.- ah.. ayer.. ayer por la mañana.

Esa respuesta le llegó fulminante.. como un golpe bajo.

¿Ayer por la mañana? ¿Antes de que lo hiciera enojar?.. Entonces.. ¿Esto ya lo había planeado Nowaki?

El buen hombre le ofreció un vaso con agua y que se sentara. Notó de inmediato que algo malo le pasaba. Pero él no podía permanecer ahí.

Le dio gracias por la información y se dio la media vuelta. Caminó con la vista clavada en el piso. No supo ni donde estaba, pero cuando finalmente escuchó la risa de niños y el ruido que hacían en los juegos, logró hacer que se saliera de su aturdimiento. Levantó la vista y descubrió que estaba justo en un parque. En un parque como ese había conocido a Nowaki. Se dejó caer de sentón sobre el césped.

Nowaki en verdad lo había abandonado. El hombre que había puesto de cabeza sus prioridades, su vida privada y su vida profesional. El hombre que había llegado a arrasar su mundo, sus ideas, sus emociones, su rutina diaria. Ese hombre se había marchado.. y como su nombre... no había dejado nada a su paso.

Cuando se dio cuenta que tenía mucha sed se percató de que el ruido de los niños a su alrededor se había acabado. Levantó la vista y se encontró solo en medio del parque y que ya había anochecido.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia una calle transitada donde paró un taxi. Iba a volver a su departamento. Solo.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, se sirvió un vaso de agua helada. Pero no le quitó la sed. Se bebió entonces una cerveza, sin detenerse. Pero la sed seguía abrazando su boca seca.

Sacó una botella de whisky que tenía guardada en la alacena. Y se la bebió hasta perder la conciencia.

_Si. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Dormir y olvidarse de todo._

El celular sonaba cuando por fin abrió los ojos a un dolor de cabeza endemoniado. La luz entraba por la ventana de la sala. Ni siquiera había llegado a la recámara.

Se incorporó sobre su todo adolorido cuerpo y comprendió que además había dormido en el piso. El ruido del celular no cesaba, pero estaba muy confundido para coordinar la búsqueda del maldito aparato.

Después de unos momentos el desgraciado ruido se rindió.

Por un breve instante y con una persistencia digna de encomiarse, destelló un rastro de esperanza en el fondo de su mente. ¿Y si era Nowaki? ¿ y si le hablaba para … disculparse, para saludarlo.. o para despedirse?

Su corazón se cerró de golpe. No quería soportar otra desilusión.

Prefirió permanecer ignorante. Caminó hacia la alacena y extrajo una botella de vino tinto. Se la bebió lo más rápido posible. Se fue hacia el botiquín en el baño y extrajo dos aspirinas, se las pasó con el vino y siguió bebiendo hasta que dio cuenta de la botella. Pero seguía consciente, y no podía soportar eso. Se las arregló para ir a la tienda más cercana. Compró varias botellas de whisky y de lo que se le atravesara. Regresó al departamento ignorando las miradas de las personas y lo que pensarían de él y de su aspecto. En ese momento su orgullo no valía nada.

Aquello lo repitió varias veces. Apenas despertaba, buscaba la manera de apagarse, de olvidar, de cerrarse. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que se repitió ese ciclo y del tiempo que pasó dormido.

Por fin llegó un espacio negro.. En silencio. En paz.

Fue tan agradable esa sensación. Pero de pronto algo lo molestó.

Eso no es el celular..- pensó cuando volvió al mundo de los vivos… y entendió que alguien golpeaba a la puerta.

Tambaleante, despeinado y bastante ebrio, se dirigió a abrir. Miyagi y Akihiko estaban ahí. Apenas los reconoció, se desplomó en los brazos de Akihiko.

Hiroki! –escuchó que gritaron ambos.

Despertó en una cama de hospital. Se movió un poco y se dio cuenta que le estaban pasando líquidos por una intravenosa.

-Gracias a Dios.. – oyó decir a Akihiko a su lado en voz muy baja.

Volvió la cabeza hacia el lado donde escuchó la voz de Akihiko.

El cuarto estaba casi a oscuras. Pero sabía que su amigo de toda la vida estaba ahí.

-Que pasó?- murmuró con voz somnolienta.

Se dio cuenta que Akihiko lo miraba enojado.

-No lo sabemos. Te marqué el sábado para que vieras unos escritos…. Y nunca me contestaste. Se me hizo raro pero .. no insistí. Te volví a marcar el lunes, luego el martes y nada. Se me hizo más raro todavía, sobretodo porque no me regresabas las llamadas. Así que esta mañana pasé a buscarte a la universidad. Tu jefe.. Miyagi me comentó que estaba muy preocupado por ti. Que el viernes te habías reportado enfermo y que te oías fatal pero que ya no había podido contactarte.. y que de hecho estaba por salir a tu departamento aprovechando que tenía unas horas libres. Eso me puso en alerta roja. Tu nunca faltarías a tu trabajo y menos sin avisar… Así que le dije que lo acompañaba. .. Tocamos como diez minutos a la puerta de tu departamento. Miyagi hasta tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a tus vecinos si te habían visto.. Por fin oímos ruido.. Y cuando abriste la puerta, te veías tan mal que parecía que te habías arrastrado fuera de una tumba…. Caíste inconsciente sobre mí. Sólo con tu pinta nos quiso dar un infarto a Miyagi y a mi.. Te trajimos al hospital.. y parece.. –dijo ya más calmado- parece que hicieron un buen trabajo porque por fin despertaste…

-Mmm.. no .. me acuerdo.. –respondió él con la voz todavía adormilada

-No me sorprende .. el índice del alcohol en tu sangre registró un nuevo récord en el hospital. Casssi.. – Akihiko bufó por lo bajo- casi te mueres de una congestión alcohólica…

Ah… Ya recordaba. Pasaron unos momentos en que ambos se quedaron en silencio. Akihiko tratando de no ser imprudente con las preguntas. Hiroki tratando de ordenar sus palabras.

-Nowaki se fue…-murmuró él

-Que? A donde? Por qué?

-Me dejó.. No se nada más….

Akihiko se quedó petrificado. Pero luego de unos segundos.. no pudo evitar comentar con su cinismo de siempre.

-Así que el infierno se va a congelar…

Nota: por favor comenten como voy.. Se acepta crítica constructiva..


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3

El viernes por la mañana dieron de alta a Hiroki y Ahikiho pasó a recogerlo para llevarlo de regreso al departamento.

-Que suerte .. –pensó Hiroki al cruzar la puerta y darse cuenta que apenas el viernes de la semana pasada lo habían abandonado...

Akihiko lo miraba de reojo ..

El trataba de encontrar algo inteligente, educado y amable que decir que lo hiciera sentir mejor..

- ¿ qué podría decirme? – pensó Hiroki al darse cuenta de la mirada de Akihiko -…cuando tu pareja se ha cansado de ti.. se ha ido de la casa .. y se ha ido sin siquiera darte una pequeña explicación... ¿que cosa en el universo podría hacerte sentir mejor?

-Vas a ir a la universidad?-le preguntó Akihiko de pronto.

-Tal vez..

-Vas a comer?

-Si.. claro..

-Te lo ordenó el doctor. El suero no puede hacerlo todo.

-Lo sé...

-Te hago un café..?

-¿Sabes hacerlo?

-Creo que te mereces que el gran escritor Usami te prepare el mejor café del mundo...

-Eso sí que será digno de verse... -se dijo.. y rió un poco.. Usami haciendo café.. y luego .. el mejor café del mundo..

Akihiko vió que Hiroki se relajó un poco y más tranquilo se dirigió a la cocina.

Hiroki ya se había bañado y afeitado en el hospital, así que se sentó a esperar en la mesa, hasta que Akihiko regresó cargando con una taza de aromático café.

-Ten .. bebe mientras esté caliente... Mmm .. Ya revisé y no tienes nada para hacer de comer. Así que iré a comprar algo.. No tardo.

Se dio la media vuelta y salió.

Ahora estaba solo de vuelta. Asi fue como empezó este embrollo.. viendo obstinadamente la taza de café... Si .. tenía un propósito … Tenía que encontrar una explicación.. por qué Nowaki lo dejaría.. Y así se esforzó en concentrarse.. Por lo menos.. algo tenía que recordar de Nowaki.

La última semana juntos.. Si tan sólo pudiera recordar la última semana juntos. Entender qué hizo para hacerlo enojar a este nivel.. O entender por qué se fué sin despedirse...

Fue difícil. Parecía que el alcohol había matado más neuronas de las que decían los doctores... Pero finalmente recordó que mencionó algo de una escuela.

_Así que se cambió de escuela .. ? Eso que tiene de especial?... Por qué no me lo pudo decir de frente? Por qué no me lo pudo decir sin rodeos? Tal vez.. tal vez la escuela está .. en otra ciudad..._

_Tal vez si puedo averiguar donde esta.. Podría ir a disculparme con él.. Por ser un cretino.. Por ser un despistado.. por ser un bastardo egoísta que sólo piensa en sus prioridades..._

_Tal vez pueda todavía arreglar las cosas.._

Y cómo si pensando esto .. conjurara un hechizo mágico.. sus esperanzas renacieron a un nivel estúpido y patético.. Ahora tenía que averiguar a donde se había ido Nowaki..

De pronto .. claro como el día.. vino la respuesta a su mente.. El orfanato!

Por supuesto.. Nowaki no podía estar tan enojado que se alejara tanto del orfanato o que perdiera contacto con ellos.. La directora lo conocía bien.. Tal vez si le suplicara lo suficiente le diría el paradero de Nowaki.

Salió corriendo como loco antes de que Akihiko regresara.

Llegó al orfanato poco después de la comida, pero lo pasaron al comedor porque todavía estaba ahí la directora. Había como diez niños alrededor de ella. Todos se veían tan felices y particularmente emocionados por algo.

En cuanto lo vio, la directora se levantó y dejó a los niños jugando con lo que parecía ser un sobre.

-Kamijou-San.. que sorpresa! - dijo la mujer de manera amable.. pero con un extraño sonrojo en el rostro.

-Tanako-San.. lamento interrumpir.. veo que están en medio de una celebración..- trató de decir lo más normalmente posible. Pero el corazón le latía en los oídos.

-Oh no.. es solo que nos da mucho gusto recibir noticias de Nowaki-kun.. Como sabe.. recién se fue a un programa de intercambio en Estados Unidos.. y ya nos acaba de llegar su primera carta.. los niños están vueltos locos de alegría..-La mujer siguió parloteando sobre las novedades de Nowaki, pero él solo pudo acertar a repetir las que le interesaban..

- Nowaki.. De intercambio..? A Estados Unidos.. ? - sintió que las piernas se le doblaban. Apenas pudo contenerse de llorar o de dejarse caer ahí mismo.

La mujer respondió sus preguntas sin transición y sin misericordia..

-.. Asi es ..asi es.. Nuestro queridísimo Nowaki-kun se fue a estudiar al extranjero .. una universidad que tiene hospital.. dijo que era una gran oportunidad para él..y va a estar allá un par de años... Por cierto.. pensé que lo sabía Kamijou-San.. Ahhh.. pero volviendo al punto.. lo mejor es que Nowaki nunca se olvidaría de sus niños... y ya nos llegó la primera carta… Dice que está feliz y que todo es mejor de lo que imaginaba..

-.. Un par de años... -Hiroki se quedó sin voz.

Fue como si cada oración que aquella mujer dijera le retorciera un puñal en el estómago.

Asintió. Se disculpó.. Dijo algunas palabras como pudo. Aunque seguramente debió haber parecido mal educado o extraño por haber ido hasta allá para nada.

Pero los cinco minutos que estuvo ahí, bastaron para amputarle toda esperanza y todo consuelo.

El teléfono empezó a sonar. No supo por qué estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

No contestó. Ahora ya no le importaba nada. Sabía que no sería él. Que no sería Nowaki.

Así que sólo se dedicó a caminar obstinadamente ... quería salir de ahí antes de que no pudiera más. Y por un rato.. se dedicó a caminar ignorando el teléfono. Se detuvo cuando reconoció el parque al que había llegado. Fue el parque donde conoció a Nowaki.

Qué maldita su suerte!

El teléfono volvió a insistir.

Se quedó inmóvil. Tratando de decidir si podría dar un paso más... si podría salir de ahí. Si podría superar esto...

El teléfono volvió a timbrar. –Cuántas veces había sonado ya?...-pensó distraído.

-Hiroki ¡! Hiroki ¡! – gritó Akihiko viniendo por el camino. - . Que curioso. Akihiko corriendo. Se veía pálido. Muy pálido. Y despeinado. – sonrió en medio de toda su amargura.

El no comprendía porqué Akihiko se veía así de angustiado. Pero es que desde lejos .. su amigo veía su expresión. Su devastada y derrotada expresión.

Llegó corriendo hasta él y lo abrazó contra él.

Hiroki no se había dado cuenta que tenía el rostro bañado de lágrimas. Que tenía rato llorando y dando un espectáculo deplorable a las personas que en ese momento estaban en el parque.

Cuando sintió su cara contra el pecho de Akihiko, y sus brazos alrededor de él , no fue reconfortante.. Al contrario fue como si algo superior a su dignidad y a su sensatez, le diera permiso de llorar a grito abierto. Akihiko se vio obligado a darle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas..

Algunas personas se alarmaron, pero Akihiko no se detuvo a dar explicaciones, cargó a Hiroki sobre su hombro y lo llevó lo más ágilmente que pudo a su coche.

Akihiko había regresado al departamento con las compras, pero se había tardado mucho más de lo que había planeado.. aunque la verdad, las compras de comida no eran su fuerte.. eso lo hacía Misaki desde hacía tiempo, así que tuvo que hacerse de ayuda de cuanta mujer pasara cerca, y eso causó un serio revuelo en el supermercado porque varias clientas lo reconocieron.

Apenas entró, se dio cuenta que el departamento estaba vacío. Dejó todo sobre la mesa y sacó su celular, marcó a toda prisa y como Hiroki no contestaba, se decidió por usar la aplicación que solía utilizar para rastrear a Misaki… Afortunadamente el GPS del celular de Hiroki le había permitido ubicarlo, y pronto se orientó para llegar al parque del que una vez le hablara su amigo.

En el departamento Hiroki volvió en si, mientras Akihiko le ponía una bolsa de vegetales congelados en la cara.

-Lo siento…- apresuró a decir Akihiko.

-No te preocupes.. lo necesitaba… - dijo Hiroki incorporándose en el sillón…

- No.. No me refería al golpe. Lo necesitabas.- le reafirmó Akihiko sonriendo levemente-.. Siento mucho lo de Nowaki… Siento no haberte podido decir eso en el hospital. Se lo mucho que lo amas.. y lo mucho que te costó admitirlo… Y siento mucho ser un asno y no tener idea de lo que puedo hacer para … para de verdad hacerte sentir mejor.. …

Hiroki lo miró entre lágrimas.

-Esto es todo lo que puedo darte en este momento.. – dijo Akihiko y .. volvió a abrazar a su amigo. Fue un abrazo tan grande como el amor que sentía por su mejor amigo. Como la gratitud que tenía hacia todas las cosas que Hiroki había hecho por él y con él desde niños. Un abrazo tan intenso como el dolor que imaginaba sentía Hiroki.. Un abrazo sin vergüenza de que fueran dos hombres adultos consolándose como cuando eran niños..

Y el abrazo significó mucho para Hiroki. Que su orgulloso, cínico e inconmovible amigo fuera capaz de sostenerlo así.. Nuevamente sintió que se desgarraba por dentro. Pero ahora tenía quien lo sostenía por fuera. Akihiko lo dejó gritar y llorar esta vez.

Su abrazo no menguó. Al contrario .. se hizo más fuerte.

Akihiko murmuró sobre su cabeza.

-Como dicen los viejos.. Esto.. también va a pasar… .. pero por ahora Hiroki.. déjalo salir.. Deja que se vaya...

Por favor.. díganme como voy.. Unas palabras de aliento o .. de desaliento... Algo .. lo que sea...


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.. Espero que les guste.. Es mi primer fic y estoy nerviosa.. Pero de verdad quería abordar el tema de lo que pasó Hiroki en esos doce meses.. Pero definitivamente.. espero no ser repetitiva...

Capítulo 4

No fue fácil reincorporarse a su vida diaria.

Pero con la intromisión de Miyagi y Akihiko, se vio obligado a ello.

Miyagi le asignó todo proyecto y actividad extra académica que pudo ocurrírsele, con tal de mantenerlo ocupado y en consecuencia sobrio. Además se aseguraba de que llegara a tiempo a todas y cada una de sus clases, juntas y asesorías.

Akihiko lo obligaba a revisarle todos sus escritos antes de pasarlos a su editora, razón por la que Hiroki vivía ahora con el corazón en la boca. Pronto las llamadas de Aikawa, eran también para él, exigiéndole la liberación de los escritos, y como Akihiko se los entregaba ya de por sí con retraso, todo el peso de la entrega a la editorial recaía sobre él.

Tan pronto despertaba, se arreglaba y salía corriendo para la universidad. Comía porque el cuerpo le exigía algo para seguirse moviendo. Y como no desayunaba ni cenaba .. la única comida del día la hacía en la universidad. Trataba de quedarse todo el tiempo que podía en la escuela, y cuando el cansancio o el hambre lo importunaban, se dirigía al departamento. Se bañaba con agua helada, se tomaba uno o dos cafés con brandy, y seguía trabajando hasta que se quedaba dormido sobre la laptop o hacía sus envíos por correo y se arrastraba rendido hacia el sofá.

Porque a su cama no podía regresar. No quería volver a sentirse decepcionado cada despertar ... cuando por inercia buscaba a Nowaki.. y encontraba su lado vacío.

Tampoco es que durmiera mucho.. o que cuando lo hacía, consiguiera dormir bien. Si dormía, dormía completamente drenado y agotado, y no tenía un descanso reparador. Se levantaba casi siempre más cansado que el día anterior. Se le marcaron ojeras y perdió al menos cinco kilos en cosa de un mes... al punto que en los pasillos de la escuela, parecía emular al fantasma de Hamlet, sin importar lo presentable que estuviera.

A los tres meses de la partida de Nowaki, Hiroki empezó a comprender que Nowaki no iba a regresar. Albergar esperanzas de recibir una carta o telegrama o llamada de Nowaki, aún a escondidas de si mismo, no le hacía ningún bien. Sabía que Nowaki lo había abandonado. Sabía que se había marchado a otro país. Pero en el fondo seguía esperando un mensaje del infeliz y cruel bastardo. En el orfanato recibieron una carta apenas a la semana siguiente de que se marchara. Y él, todavía no recibía nada. Esto lo llenaba de tanta frustración y desesperación._Obviamente, el tiempo fue oscureciendo los detalles del rompimiento, y llegó el punto en que Hiroki sólo sabía lo que el abandono y el despecho le permitían recordar._

Tenía que resignarse. Nowaki se había movido a la siguiente etapa de su vida, y él.. ya no era parte de ella.

Y así pasó entonces a la fase dos de todo rompimiento. Odio.

De entrada arrojó su celular a la basura, cambió el teléfono de su casa y cambió la chapa de la puerta.

Odiaba todo lo que recordaba la partida de Nowaki. Y odiaba todo lo que tenía un lugar importante en la vida de Nowaki. Jamás regresó al orfanato, a los parques ni al hospital.

Hasta la pobre televisión pagó el precio de ser objeto de su ira.. Una mañana en que pasaban noticias de los grandes avances médicos en los Estados Unidos.. apenas oyó Hiroki eso.. sin soltar su taza ... le dió una patada de revés a la televisión y se hizo añicos contra la pared.

Sus alumnos vivía aterrados de cometer un error.. Los gises, borradores y hasta libros .. volaban con demasiada frecuencia en sus salones.

Y Hiroki odiaba y odiaba.. Odiaba a todos los que pasaban al lado de él con una sonrisa .. o con una pareja. Sabía que era patético y enfermizo sentir envidia u odio por esas personas. Pero las cosas estaban más allá de su control.

Odiaba cosas materiales e inmateriales por igual. El despertador.. Que lo obligaba a volver a su realidad, terminó hecho pedazos en el piso. El nuevo celular.. porque Nowaki no podría localizarlo ahí..terminó hecho pedazos contra el fregadero. Odiaba llorar. Y odiaba no poder evitarlo. Seguía olvidando por qué lo dejó.. y se seguía enfocando en que él.. simplemente había dejado de amarlo. Odiaba .. no poder odiar a Nowaki. Odiaba que a pesar de destrozar todas las camisas que había tocado Nowaki.. él seguía extrañando su toque.

Pero lo que más odiaba y menos comprendía.. era seguir amando a ese traidor. A ese maldito y desgraciado traidor.

Hasta Miyagi y Akihiko pagaron los platos rotos en la fase de odio. Las bromas estaban prohibidas y después de un mes de constantes y furiosos exabruptos, empezaron a considerar si debían llevarlo con algún especialista. Por fin.. después de recibir que le aventara media docena de libros, Akihiko le sugirió algo.

-Fue vergonzoso ! Humillante ! - le gritó Hiroki aventándole lo primero que encontró en su escritorio.

Akihiko esquivó apenas la grapadora. Miyagi no tuvo tanta suerte tras de él.

-Es tu culpa por no abrir la puerta.. y además.. pensé que ya es hora de que tengas algo de diversión..

-Que fue lo que hiciste Akihiko.. ? -preguntó Miyagi sobándose el antebrazo.

-Este.. este loco !.. - gritó Hiroki fuera de sí.. - como no le contestaba el teléfono y no le abrí la puerta...

-Me preocupé por ti... !

-Estaba tratando de descansar .. grandísmo baka !...

-Pero qué fue lo que hizo ?!- volvió a preguntar Miyagi tratando de seguir en la conversación..

-Mandó a un grupo de chip and dales vestidos de bomberos.. a tratar de abrirme la puerta del departamento.. !

Miyagi y Akihiko soltaron a reír estruendosamente..

-No es gracioso... no fue una broma decente !.. Todos mis vecinos vieron eso ! Dejen de reír .. idiotas !- gritó Hiroki furioso aventándoles cuanto libro no valioso estuvo a su alcance.

-Mira .. si se trata de golpear a alguien.. por qué mejor no te desquitas con alguien que esté más preparado... - repuso Akihiko cubriéndose del último libro.

-Qué?

-Por qué no regresas a entrenar Taekwondo?...

Hiroki se quedó helado.

Había dejado de hacerlo años atrás... _Para tener más tiempo con Nowaki.._.- recordó con amargura. ..

Pero ahora no tenía a Nowaki.. y necesitaba destruir cosas... o golpear algo.

Para sorpresa de todos Hiroki aceptó.

A los pocos días encontró un dojo cerca de su casa. Y como ahí no lo conocían .. pudo fingir que debía empezar desde el nivel más bajo. Y como el entrenamiento le satisfacía más que otras formas de aterrorizar a las personas, tuvo que mejorar sus hábitos alimenticios y de descanso.

También se sintió más lúcido y atento a los múltiples proyectos que tenía... y pronto tuvo mejores resultados en todas sus actividades.

Así que el tiempo que dedicó a sus tesis y otros proyectos le valió juntar los créditos para conseguir la plaza de maestro titular.

Su primer pensamiento en cuanto le dieron el título, fue buscar a Nowaki entre los presentes para mostrárselo. Y otra vez sintió que la decepción lo inundaba..

¿Siempre iba a ser así? Estar buscándolo entre la gente para tomar el tren juntos, voltear sobre su hombro para ver si lo sorprendía corriendo hacia él o buscarlo a su lado para compartirle cada evento importante que le pasara.

¡Nowaki ya no está, estúpido!- se dijo profundamente irritado consigo mismo. _Increíble que lo siga esperando... Ya son seis meses desde que me abandonó como a un perro… y yo lo sigo esperando…_

Esa noche después de un breve brindis en la universidad, Miyagi se ocupó con el decano y Akihiko se retiró para descansar porque llevaba muchas desveladas.

Se encontró solo en un momento importante de su vida.. Sin Nowaki.. sin Akihiko .. Sin Miyagi.

Era el momento de poner un punto final a su enfermizo amor por una persona que ya no estaba a su lado.

Se acordó de un bar gay del que había oído hablar a unos chicos en la universidad y decidió arriesgarse.

En cuanto entró al lugar, se sintió como pez fuera del agua.. Pero buscó una mesa apartada y se dispuso a emborracharse o tomar lo suficiente para atreverse a acercársele a alguien.

Llevaba tal vez diez minutos en la mesa, cuando un sujeto en un traje fino, se le acercó para invitarlo a tomar una copa juntos.

Hiroki se sobresaltó. Wow.. Después de todo no estaba listo para eso… o no había tomado lo suficiente.

-No.. gracias.. Sólo vine a tomar unos tragos.-respondió nervioso.

El sujeto lo observó detenidamente .. pero asintió con la cabeza….

-Está bien.. pero si cambias de parecer.. puedo ser muy bueno para escuchar..

Hiroki pasó saliva.

-Gracias... creo…

El sujeto se alejó y se sentó en la barra. De vez en cuando , volteaba a verlo con disimulo .. y lo sorprendía mirándolo atentamente. Era un tipo elegante.. y bastante atractivo.. Se veía educado. Parecía un hombre de negocios. Tal vez de la altura de Akihiko.. pero mayor que él. Tal vez tendría unos cuarenta años.

Sacudió la cabeza. -No sé.. Tal vez no estoy listo todavía para buscar una cita.

En ese momento, dos muchachos se acercaron a él. Se veían menores que él y vestían de manera demasiado llamativa para el gusto de Hiroki ..

-Oye amigo.. nos gustaría hacer un trío contigo.. ¿vienes?

Hiroki literalmente escupió su trago.

-Qué..! Perdón..- dijo apresurándose a tomar una servilleta para limpiarse.

Diablos.. Esto pasaba ahora en los bares..? No recordaba que el ambiente fuera tan .. intenso..

-este.. No.. gracias .. gracias pero.. no estoy en eso de los tríos.

Uno de ellos le pasó la mano por la espalda.. Mientras el otro se inclinó sobre la mesa para verlo de frente.

-Somos bastante buenos en la cama… Y juntos.. te haremos maravillas…- le prometió el más rubio de los dos..

Hiroki se puso de todos colores.. Tomó su trago y se puso de pie.

-Dije que no.. Disculpen. - exclamó con firmeza y se levantó para irse a sentar a la barra, a donde fue a sentarse al lado del primer sujeto que lo invitó. Le quiso dar un buen trago a su bebida pero una mano se interpuso entre él y el vaso.

-Mejor pide otro trago. Te acaban de pasar una pastilla en la bebida.- le dijo el sujeto a su lado.

Hiroki volteó a ver su vaso y en el fondo del mismo pudo ver unos pedacitos de una pequeña pastilla redonda deshaciéndose.

-Qué diablos!? .- volteó indignado a buscar a los sujetos que le habían hecho eso, pero no los había observado tan bien como para reconocerlos entre la gente y con la luz tan tenue.

-Parece que estas algo fuera de .. forma.

-Vaya que si!—dijo volviendo a sentarse y pidiendo otro trago al bartender.- ..Tira este por favor..- dijo cuando el bartender le entregó la nueva bebida.

- Mi nombre es Okumura Yukihisa - dijo él entregándole una tarjeta que sacó de un bolsillo del interior de su saco.

-Gracias- se apresuró a responder Hiroki, inclinando levemente la cabeza. Era una elegante tarjeta de presentación en un papel muy fino, con un diseño muy elaborado. Leyó su información.

Okumura Yukihisa

Director Creativo

Motoyoshi Designs

La dirección que venía en la tarjeta, correspondía a uno de los edificios caros del centro. Hiroki no conocía la firma, pero la dirección del edificio lo impresionó.

-Ah.. mucho gusto. Soy Kamijou Hiroki… Mm.. No tengo tarjetas personales conmigo.. lo siento mucho – dijo de pronto muy avergonzado.- Soy profesor del departamento de Literatura en la Universidad X.

Yukihisa lo veía sonriente. El breve rubor que cubrió la cara de Hiroki lo divirtió.

-Sabes Hiroki-San.. Te ves muy joven para ser un académico de la Universidad X…

Ese comentario era particularmente hiriente para el ego de Hiroki. Era como si no le creyera lo que le decía.

Se irguió cuanto pudo en su silla alta. Aunque ciertamente el sujeto era más alto que él, como para intimidarlo.

-Sé que no están en discusión mis credenciales, pero podemos hablar de cualquier etapa de la literatura japonesa, y estoy seguro de poder satisfacer su curiosidad o su ignorancia… Okumura –San.. –le replicó Hiroki aventando lumbre por los ojos.

Okumura respondió con una sonrisa extrañamente seductora.

-No fue mi intención ofenderlo Kamijou-San.. Más bien .. quería … indagar sobre su edad…

Hiroki volvió a sentirse desconcertado. Parecía que este tipo lo estaba tratando de ligar.

-Eh… yo .. veintisiete… -murmuró en medio de una apretada mandíbula. – pero tengo una maestría y me gané mi puesto con mucho esfuerzo… - quiso aclarar, sabedor de que su edad se traducía generalmente en un motivo de incredulidad sobre sus capacidades.

-No pensaba ponerlo en duda… Sólo quería saber su edad para saber si podíamos intentar tener algo entre los dos... Yo tengo 36…

-Qué?—exclamó Hiroki casi cayéndose de su silla.

- Entraste a un bar gay en una noche de viernes. Por regla general.. eso quiere decir que estás buscando acción o una aventura… Debo admitir que esperaba que quisieras eso.. Aunque yo mismo no buscaba nada esta noche… sólo tomar y relajarme un rato… pero en cuanto entraste .. captaste mi atención. Bien vestido, hermoso … y del tipo intelectual... Eres el postre de todos los banquetes que uno podría buscar aquí.. No quiero ni saber lo que te iban a hacer si seguías tomando así y no intervengo en tu rescate…

-Mmg.. Ah.. Gracias por eso.. – dijo Hiroki avergonzado y rojo como el color de los portavasos. ..- Pero yo no soy .. eso.. – dijo agachando la cabeza..

-Pero que tierno eres.. –rió Yukihisa al verlo tan sonrojado y apenado por sus halagos.

Hiroki levantó furioso la cabeza al escucharlo decir que era tierno.

-Yo no soy…

-Ah .. y explosivo.. – agregó Yukihisa sumamente deleitado… -Me temo que eres todo lo que puede volverme adicto…

:::

Gracias por leer … Espero sus comentarios!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

DESCONECTADO

Hiroki terminó su bebida y decidió que era momento de retirarse.

Había sido un gigantesco error tratar de salir de la depresión, buscando una aventura de una noche. En ese momento ni siquiera se sentía capaz de mantener una conversación coherente .

Y encima se sentía muy nervioso-culpable, al tratar de conocer a alguien en un bar. Temía que en cualquier momento Nowaki entraría haciendo una escena.. Como las que hacía cuando lo encontraba platicando con Akihiko.

-..El problema es que no está aquí.. verdad?

- Okumara San.. como..?-replicó Hiroki mitad sorprendido mitad avergonzado de que le leyeran el pensamiento

-Digamos que no eres capaz de disimular lo que sientes … Y eso es.. fascinante en esta época… -Okumura también apuró lo que quedaba de su trago..-... Me parece que ya es hora de retirarnos… Mañana tengo que atender unos asuntos…. Y .. bueno.. aprovechando que encontré lo que no buscaba.. no quiero que nadie más me lo arrebate…

-Que?

-Viniste en tu coche. Hiroki san.?- dijo Okumura sin darle tiempo a hacer otra rabieta y haciendo una seña a un mesero.

-Yo. No.. –wow.. Otra razón para sentirse avergonzado frente a este hombre. – Me gusta caminar.. Y vine aquí en metro… -explicó con una voz ronca.

El mesero se acercó con la cuenta y Okumura San entregó su tarjeta de crédito.

– Cargue la cuenta de los dos, por favor.

-Enseguida Señor… -dijo el mesero alejándose diligentemente.

Hiroki protestó enseguida, ya que no se había percatado que el mesero venía con la cuenta, y por lo tanto no había ni sacado su billetera cuando el mesero ya se había retirado.

-Por favor.. déjame invitar esta vez Hiroki San… Así estarás obligado a regresarme la cortesía y por lo tanto no podrás negarte a salir conmigo la próxima semana.…

-pero es que no me diste oportunidad Okumura..

-Te llevo.. Tengo mi coche aquí afuera..

-Definitivamente no puedo aceptar eso..! –protestó Hiroki poniéndose de pie y sin darse cuenta, caminando junto a Okumura para poder seguir protestando.

-No tienes opción.. el último tren pasó hace media hora.. a menos claro que quieras pedirle aventón a los gemelos contorsionistas… los busco?

Hiroki se puso nuevamente de todos colores. No se había fijado que se le había hecho tardísimo solamente en unos tragos.

-No.. los gemelos no.. definitivamente no.. Y además… puedo tomar un taxi- repuso Hiroki con su característica obstinación.

-Vamos Hiroki San .. no seas voluntarioso… Sólo es un aventón.. Además necesito saber donde vives para pasar a buscarte después …

Contra su mejor juicio, y en parte porque el alcohol si le había bajado algo la guardia, terminó aceptando.

Okumura se encargó de mantener una conversación cómoda y fluída. Primero porque no quería que Hiroki se adormeciera en el camino, y segundo porque se dio perfecta cuenta que no podía permitirse ni un error con Hiroki.

-Servido..- dijo Okumura al detener el carro frente al edificio de Hiroki. - Hiroki San.. espero que no olvides que el próximo viernes iremos a cenar. Un sitio mucho mejor que lo de esta noche.. Lo prometo.

-Emmm… muchas gracias por traerme Okumura- San.. Lamento haberlo molestado con esta imposición…

-Descuida.. Además.. es muy agradable platicar contigo.. cuando no te empeñas en ser obstinado…

Por una fracción de segundo, Hiroki se quedó titubeando sin saber que hacer. Pensó que en cualquier momento Okumura lo sujetaría para besarlo. Parecía que toda su cara le advertía que lo iba a hacer. Pero.. y qué haría ÉL?..

Como si se manejara sola, su mano buscó abrir la puerta de su lado.

-Gracias Okumura San… Hasta luego.

Okumura lo miró completamente indistinto a que bajara del coche sin otra clase de agradecimiento. Wow… no sabía qué lo sorprendía más.. que Okumura no aprovechara la típica situación de despedirse al bajar del auto .. o que él se sintiera ofendido porque no había hecho ningún avance.

_"Por todos los cielos Kamijou Sensei... recupera tu compustura"… Diablos .. estas estupideces pasan cuando bebes en público.- Se reprochó severamente._

_-_Estarás bien? Puedes llegar a tu departamento sólo?- preguntó de pronto Okumura bajando del auto.

Hiroki volteó a verlo fulminantemente.

-Por supuesto..! No estoy ebrio y no necesito una niñera .. gracias…- exclamó con nada controlada ira…

Bajó del auto y caminó hasta su departamento, evitando que su curiosidad lo traicionara. Ni una sola vez volteó a mirar a Okumura san.

Una vez adentro, se quedó parado junto a la puerta. Recorrió con la vista el departamento oscuro y vacío.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello un par de veces.

No… Nowaki no lo estaba esperando para hacerle una escena. No había a quien poner celoso. No tenía por qué sentirse culpable.. Estaba absolutamente solo.

No hacía frío esa noche, pero Hiroki podía sentirse helado por dentro y por fuera.

Pensar que trató de olvidar a Nowaki. Su hermoso y revoltoso amante.. Su cabello negro .. brillante.. Sus intensos ojos azules.. Dios.. Cómo extrañaba mirar a esos ojos … Y sus manos.. Sus manos siempre tibias.

Ningún hombre en el bar podía comparársele a Nowaki.. ¿Para qué había salido a buscar una aventura? ¿¡Que Diablos estaba pensando!?... Eso no traería de vuelta a Nowaki..

Pero entonces lo volvió a golpear la dosis de realidad. Nowaki se había ido.. Idiota. Imbécil .. Por qué sigues esperando un milagro en cada esquina, en cada puerta que se abre … en cada timbre del teléfono…. Se largó y nada menos que a otro país.. ¿Qué necesitaba su maldito cerebro para entenderlo..?!..

¿Por qué no se podía arrancar esa sensación de estar siendo carcomido por dentro?.. Por qué seguía repitiendo y repitiendo su nombre...?

Se sirvió otro trago y otro más.. Y luego perdió otra vez la cuenta.. Pero era viernes.. Como aquella vez…

-Y tengo que celebrar … -gritó de pronto eufórico de alcohol y embriagado de dolor…– Kamijou zzeensei tiene que celebrar… soy el nuevo profesor titular del Separmento… Así que está bien que tome sssolo toooo… da la noche… Porque estoy malditamente solo .. Nowaki! Me dejaste sssolo! .Nooo.. peor que eso.. Me dejaste ..peor que antes… Estoy roto! Desconectado…! Ahora no sirvo ni para ha.. blar con la gente…!... Ahora no sirvo más que para extrañarte!.. Pero sabes que… poste de luz! .. Te voy a olvidar.. Te voy a olvidar .. aunque me tenga que acostar con todos los gemelos contor.. gemesol.. contrrosss.,.,. Con todos los psicópatas del bar.. El Okumura ezzee—también.. Te voy a a olvidar.. Te voy a olvidar.. Te voy a olvidar … y se me va a quitar el frío.

Y siguió tomando, mientras las maldiciones y los recuerdos se enredaban en su lengua. No supo cuántas veces odió a Nowaki.. y cuántas otras lo extrañó inconsolablemente… y cuántas más juró que lo mataría…

Se quedó dormido en el piso junto al sofá… Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Durmió .. y no soñó nada

_notas: aquí nada más le falta a mi pobrecito Hiroki .. la música de José Alfredo Jiménez_


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

El escuchaba atentamente. El inglés no había sido su fuerte antes del viaje, pero ya se había decidido y no podía echarse atrás.

En el avión sólo venía pensando en la forma en que salió del departamento. Es decir. Estaba furioso con Hiro-San. Durante meses, había ignorado todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, preguntas y explicaciones respecto al programa de estudios en el extranjero. Siempre tecleando frente a él.. siempre la nariz metida en unos libros y siempre asintiendo con descuido, sin escuchar ni comprender lo que él trataba de contarle.

Le dolió tanto que le dijera que iba a estar bien sin él.. sin importar el tiempo que estuviera fuera. .._Por supuesto idiota.. No somos unas delicadas niñitas de secundaria__. _Y cuando le dijo con total despreocupación. _Soy el primero que quiero que te conviertas en un hombre de bien, de provecho._... Dios.. Eso sí le había partido el alma. Desde que conoció a Hiro-san, cada célula de su cuerpo lo apremiaba a adorarlo y a entregarle todo a él. Pero él sabía que no era suficiente. Hiro-San se merecía a alguien mil veces mejor. Tenía que ser él.. pero mil veces más .. mil veces mejor. Alguien que pudiera estar a la altura de él. De ese hombre tan asombroso que hacía todo increíblemente bien. Lo que fuera que intentara en deportes, en literatura, en su trabajo, en aprender otro idioma.. todo lo hacía bien a la primera.. o excelente en poco tiempo… era como un dios hermoso y perfecto que se venía a pasear entre los mortales. Claro. Tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, era terriblemente tímido y siempre se levantaba tarde… pero, sólo tener la posibilidad de ser su pareja lo hacía el hombre más feliz del universo.

Para cuando llegó al aeropuerto de Nueva York, Nowaki se sentía avergonzado, deprimido y sobre todo arrepentido de cómo había dejado las cosas con Hiro-San. Sacó su celular para marcarle. Rayos.. No tenía caso. Su celular no tenía un plan internacional. Tendría que resolver eso.. O tal vez.. Debía regresar en ese mismo momento. Sólo Dios sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Hiro –San por haberse salido del departamento sin despedirse.

Recogió su maleta, pasó por la aduana y luego se detuvo frente a las puertas. Tal vez debía volver en ese momento.

-Nowaki Kuzama?- dijo alguien tras de él. Se volteó y encontró a un grupo de chicos asiáticos cómo el, alrededor de un sujeto rubio y alto, que sostenía un letrero con su nombre.. Asintió empezando a arrastrar su maleta hacia ellos.

-Soy el profesor Harrison Carter. Bienvenido a Nueva York, Nowaki .. Soy el coordinador de Proyectos Internacionales de la Universidad. Eres el único que faltaba.. Ahora si .. los llevaré a todos a su nuevo hogar.

Nowaki se sintió abrumado por el inglés, pero además por el hecho de que este sujeto se dirigiera a él por su primer nombre. Vio la sonrisa resignada en todos sus compañeros.

Mientras caminaba tras de ellos, sujetó con más firmeza la manija de la maleta.

No. Había llegado muy lejos. Se había esforzado en cumplir muchos requisitos para alcanzar este programa. Hiro-San no lo respetaría si se regresaba antes de empezar o de cumplir su meta. Tomó con nueva determinación su camino. Estaba ahí para ser mejor en su carrera, para ser mejor prospecto para Hiro-San. Él tendría que enseñarse a controlarse y a soportar la distancia. Tendría que aprender de la seguridad y seriedad con que Hiro-San había tomado el asunto. Sólo eran dos años. Dos años y regresaría con Hiro-San. El seguramente lo recompensaría por esforzarse tanto. Y lo más importante, Hiro-San estaría orgulloso de él.

Cuando llegaron a los dormitorios. El profesor les enseñó por una ventana el camino a la universidad. El hospital no estaba lejos y después de que se pusieran cómodos los llevarían a dar un recorrido.

-Sé que vienen cansados y los estará afectando la diferencia de horarios. Pero tenemos que aprovechar el fin de semana para ponerlos al corriente. Ya tendrán tiempo de descansar después… Este es un programa intensivo y no tenemos tiempo que perder. ¿Entendido? .. Tienen una hora para desempacar y refrescarse. Los espero aquí …

En cuanto Nowaki terminó de desempacar, buscó donde escribir. No había hablado con Hiro-San en veinticuatro horas y sentía que iba a reventar. Encontró una libreta en blanco y unas plumas sobre un pequeño escritorio en un rincón de la habitación.

Empezó a escribir. Empezó por disculparse, por no besarlo antes de irse. Estaba furioso como un niño y ahora se sentía estúpido y miserable. Lo extrañaba demasiado ya mismo._ Hiro- San.. cómo voy a ser capaz de soportar no verte o no escucharte cada día… Dame fuerzas porque quiero hacer esto por ti.. Por nosotros dos. Quiero que estés orgulloso de mi y de mis logros.. Aunque sean pequeños e insignificantes. Eres la persona más importante en mi mundo. …_

-Kuzama-Kun.. -¡! Gritó una chica japonesa a su puerta… -Ya estamos listos para salir…

-perdón.. voy enseguida.. -dijo poniendo la carta dentro de un cajón.

Nowaki se levantó tambaleante. Escribirle una carta a Hiro-san era una experiencia nueva para él. Sentía que cada palabra que anotaba le estaba arrancando un poco de él mismo. Era como exprimir un poco de sus emociones e impregnarlas en esa carta.

Nowaki respiró profundo. Tenía que calmarse. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que salir adelante.

Esa noche regresó agotado a su cuarto. Pero alcanzó a comprar un sobre y meter la carta en él. Cerró el sobre y anotó los datos de Hiroki. Al día siguiente preguntaría como enviar correo. Desafortunadamente no hubo tiempo, el profesor Carter los llevó de un sitio turísitico a otro.. "porque está va a ser su única oportunidad…" Las chicas del grupo le tomaron cientos de fotos a Nowaki y se tomaron otras tantas con él en cada parada del autobús.

El lunes que se presentaron en el aula mayor, el director del programa, el director del hospital y el Rector de la universidad se presentaron y dieron sus bien aprendidos discursos. Todos y cada uno de ellos los felicitaron por haber llegado hasta ahí. Habían sido seleccionados entre seiscientos aplicantes de entre varios países. Sin embargo.. la verdadera complejidad .. empezaba ahora.

Sus clases empezarían a las 7 de la mañana con rondines en el área pediátrica del hospital. A las ocho y media de la mañana asistirían a clases. A la una de la tarde el descanso para comer y tareas. De tres a seis de la tarde asistirían a las prácticas o laboratorios. De seis a ocho tenían tiempo libre para hacer trabajos de equipo o de investigación ya que todos los trabajos serían entregados al día siguiente. De ocho a diez de la noche más rondines. De diez en adelante podrían estudiar o hacer trabajos de equipo, porque cada viernes habría exámenes. Los sábados y asistirían a doctores en las áreas de emergencias y consultorio de diez de la mañana a seis de la tarde.

Nowaki escuchó y sintió un murmullo a todo lo largo y ancho del salón.

-En este momento son 120 privilegiados estudiantes que se ganaron la beca Thompson. Cada mes se revisaran los resultados de los exámenes semanales y de las prácticas de laboratorio. Los alumnos con los resultados debajo de 8 quedarán automáticamente fuera del programa. Los tres alumnos con los resultados más bajos del grupo quedarán fuera del programa. Esto les será comunicado cada fin de mes. El año pasado solo se graduaron 60 estudiantes de este programa.

Nuevamente Nowaki escuchó el murmullo de desaliento.

-Pero no esperen lo peor- agregó el director del programa- .. Así como sólo 60 estudiantes se graduaron el año pasado, también es posible que con mucha dedicación y esfuerzo se gradúen de manera destacada .. como el profesor Carter .. aquí presente… Un verdadero prodigio ..Se graduó seis meses antes que el resto de su generación….

El corazón de Nowaki dio un vuelco..

¿Dijo que era posible graduarse antes?

En cuanto terminó la ceremonia de apertura, Nowaki casi saltó de su asiento para ir a pedir informes a la dirección del programa.

Una muy impresionada secretaria de Dirección le explicó que en efecto, tomando créditos extras por las noches y los sábados, y moviendo las guardias de los sábados a los domingos, podía ir adelantando las materias que no tuvieran requisitos previos. Así mismo como el programa tenía varios períodos largos de descanso, dos semanas en pascua, dos semanas en navidad y un mes cada verano, si había maestros o asesores disponibles, podía adelantar guardias o créditos de laboratorio. Todo eso podía permitirle que se recortara el tiempo del programa. Claro, suponiendo que el becado mantuviera calificaciones aprobatorias arriba del promedio del resto de su generación.

Nowaki escuchaba deleitado a la secretaria. Fue como si una tienda de regalos se abriera frente a él. ¿Recortar el tiempo…? ¿Regresar más pronto a Japón? Ni en sus sueños más locos imaginó que algo podía ser tan bello y perfecto.. Su sonrisa expandiéndose en su cara, dejó idiotizadas a las secretarias.

-Gracias.. Señorita.. Gracias.. Muchas gracias por toda esta información! – gritó Nowaki feliz mientras hacía lo posible por reunir los folletos y documentos que la señorita le había mostrado.

-Recuerde que si le interesa tomar créditos adicionales, debe de entregar el formulario antes de este miércoles…

-Lo recordaré.. y así lo haré.. Gracias.. gracias..

Desde ese momento en adelante, Nowaki sólo tenía que sonreír con su espléndida e infantil sonrisa y todas las secretarias, asistentes y hasta profesoras de la dirección del programa, se deshacían por ayudarlo, asesorarlo o facilitarle los trámites.

Cada día Nowaki llegaba a escribirle a Hiro-San. A veces cerraba la carta varios días después, porque no siempre tenía energías suficientes para seguir despierto. Así que escribía unas líneas. Sólo unas líneas, bostezaba y se dormía enseguida. Pero cuando llegaba el momento de mandar la carta, Nowaki sentía un nudo indescriptible en la garganta. No quería mandar una carta. Quería ir allá en ese mismo momento hasta el lado de Hiro-San… Quería abrazarlo y besarlo y decirle que estaba como loco sin él.. pero no debía.. No podía permitirse titubear en ese momento de su vida. Había solicitado tomar créditos adicionales y el mismo Doctor Carter en persona empezó a asesorarlo. Así que no siempre dormía ni cinco horas. Y no siempre comía tres veces al día. Pero siempre siempre siempre pensaba en que todos los sacrificios que hacía, valdrían la pena porque le permitirían regresar más rápido con Hiro-san.

Las cartas empezaron amontonarse en un cajón. Parecía un psicópata fetichista por almacenar cartas de amor que no mandaría a su destinatario. Pero Nowaki tenía tanto miedo de fallar en su plan de carrera. De quedarse atrás de Hiro-San, tan atrás que se volviera un estorbo o una vergüenza para él.

Un día se sintió particularmente desesperado. Habían acabado los exámenes de medio término. Cerró su libreta de apuntes y respiró profundamente. Era un viernes por la noche. De pronto sacó un calendario. Contó las semanas, los meses y descubrió que llevaba cuatro meses enteros sin ver ni hablar con Hiro-San. Fue como si lo picara una abeja. Buscó el teléfono y marcó. Le importó un comino pero quería escucharlo hablar. De pronto era más necesario que el aire escuchar la voz de Hiro-San.

Ni siquiera sabía que hora sería en Japón o si Hiro-San estaría dormido o en el trabajo. Pero no podía dejar de desear de pronto escuchar la voz de Hiro-San y asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. Para su mala suerte, ahora que podía, ahora que se había decidido, ahora que de hecho había tomado el teléfono y marcado, no pudo conectarse. La operadora americana le decía una y otra vez que el número marcado estaba desconectado o fuera de servicio. Y nada más. Intentó con el celular pero el mensaje resultó muy parecido. Nowaki no pensó lo peor. Estaba tan ensimismado en su burbuja de felicidad instantánea y permanente, que supuso estaba marcando de manera errónea.

No tuvo suerte. Así que tomó otra hoja de papel, y empezó otra carta, de esas que iban al cajón:

_Hiro-San._

_Hoy tuve un momento libre por circunstancias extraordinarias,.. y por fin .. te pude marcar. Fue terrible no poder conseguir que la llamada entrara correctamente a la casa ni al celular. Espero que estés bien Hiro-San. Y espero que estés llegando a tiempo a la escuela. Pero sobre todo espero que me extrañes aunque sea un poco . y que me sigas diciendo que tienes frío solo a mí…. _

Esa carta pasó la noche en el pecho de Nowaki, porque la estrujó contra su corazón hasta quedarse dormido. Al día siguiente, al día siguiente fue a parar al cajón, como el resto de las cartas.

( Agradeceré sus comentarios)...


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Hiroki se despertó adolorido y con un leve dolor de cabeza.

Pero de lo que tuvo certeza en cuanto se incorporó para sentarse en el sillón .. es que había vuelto a llorar por Nowaki.

-.. Soy un completo .. tch… encima de que me abandonó… ¿seguir llorando por él…!?

Hiroki se levantó y se fue a refrescar al baño. Se lavó la cara y se lavó los dientes.

¿Hoy es día de escuela?- se preguntó completamente desorientado cuando vio su cara en el espejo. Oyó el canto de los pájaros. Ya era avanzada la mañana. Fue al cuarto a checar su nuevo reloj despertador.

Las once y media… La buena noticia.. es que era sábado. La mala noticia.. es que era sábado. ¿Y el viernes…? ¿qué había pasado la noche anterior?.

-Que desastre.. No recuerdo que hice anoche… Estuvimos brindando con el decano después de que me dieron el reconocimiento… Luego.. Luego me ..¿ vine a casa?.. Si.. eso fue.. regresé a tomar sólo hasta que me quedé dormido…

Fue a la cocina para buscar algo para el dolor de cabeza. Luego se puso a recoger y lavar ropa. Tenía que llevar los trajes a la tintorería. Y comprar comida para la semana. No creía tener nada pendiente con Aikawa-san. Así que sería un solitario fin de semana más.

Era media tarde cuando regresó de las compras. Había comido fuera así que sólo tenía que guardar las cosas en la alacena y descansar.

Pero la verdad no le apetecía la idea de quedarse a descansar. Estar solo en ese departamento, tratando de dormir, o pretendiendo mantenerse ocupado, era una estúpida manera de darle vueltas a un cordel alrededor de su cuello, al final.. terminaba rumiando el nombre de Nowaki o recordando su última noche juntos.. o desarrollando nuevas teorías de por qué lo dejó… Y otra vez a llorar y a extrañarlo y a sentir que la vida no era justa y … total... Tenía que salir de ahí! Y qué diablos.. Algo tenía que hacer para sacar ese bastardo de su sistema.

Para no quedarse encerrado, solo otra vez, decidió cambiarse e ir a entrenar al dojo.

Eran las seis de la tarde. Tal vez ya no encontraría abierto el dojo. Por fortuna iban saliendo unos alumnos del gimnasio, así que todavía se pudo colar. Había solo otro alumno. El sensei se había retirado. El tipo cuyo nombre ni recordaba estuvo de acuerdo en entrenar con él. Era un sujeto mayor que él, corpulento y con buena técnica. Hiroki ya lo tenía estudiado desde antes. No era ágil ni tan hábil como él, pero en ese momento, necesitaba desahogarse. Un buena pelea le daría esa satisfacción.

-Soy Kamijou Hiroki…

- Soy Matsuo Ren

-Si no le molesta Matsuo-San, me gustaría que esta práctica fuera más ruda de lo normal.

-¿Crees poder conmigo Kamijou-Kun?

Hiroki sonrió con satisfacción. Esto era bueno, ya estaba totalmente en modo competitivo. Adoraba competir pero adoraba ganar.

-Trataré de contenerme Matsuo-San..

Fue una buena oportunidad de librarse de pensamientos deprimentes e inútiles. Matsuo-San tenía experiencia en combate y era bastante robusto y fuerte. Sus golpes podían dejarlo noqueado si lo tomaran por sorpresa. Pero Hiroki tenía una habilidad que rara vez ponía en práctica, y era que era un estratega nato. Todo el tiempo del combate estuvo analizando a su oponente, divirtiéndose con cada contraataque del que había anticipado sus movimientos y bloqueado o esquivado oportunamente.

Pasaron una hora así hasta que Matsuo-San cayó derrotado.

-Gracias.. – dijo Hiroki recuperando el aliento.-Eso fue muy.. muy emocionante..! Hace mucho que no tenía un combate así..!..

-Gracias a ti Kamijou-kun… No pensé que fuera tan satisfactorio recibir golpes de vez en cuando…

El sensei regresó sólo para regañarlos y los dejó limpiando el dojo.

Se dieron un rápido regaderazo, siguieron comentando el combate en el vestidor mientras se cambiaban deprisa y se despidieron fuera del dojo.

Kamijou venía sobándose el hombro.

-Ahh.. eso si que me cayó de maravilla.. Me siento mucho mejor… - volteó a ver su reloj y vio que eran casi las diez.

Apenas notó el reloj su estómago protestó.

-Con razón me muero de hambre- dijo y apresuró el paso.

Bajó el maletín y abrió la puerta del departamento. Estaba contento consigo mismo. Por fin se había sacado algo de veneno de su sistema. Empujó la puerta y sintió un golpe terrible en la nuca empujándolo hacia dentro.

Cayó de bruces apenas alcanzando a meter las manos. Antes de que se pudiera enderezar, alguien muy pesado se sentó sobre él y le sujetó las manos amarrándoselas con algo que parecía una venda.

-Qué.. ¿?! Qué quieres?! .. Bájate imbécil ¡! –gritó furioso revolviéndose con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de quitarse de encima al sujeto.

Entonces lo giraron hacia arriba y le dieron un golpe en la boca del estómago…

Se quedó sin aire y por algunos segundos sin visión, aunque el departamento estaba a oscuras y de por sí no podía ver a su agresor.

De pronto alguien prendió la luz..

-Qué diablos haces?!- gritó un sujeto que se la hacía conocido. Se dejó ir furioso contra el sujeto que tenía encima. Hiroki vio cómo su serena y elegante expresión de negocios se descompuso en una expresión amenazante.

Nada menos que Matsuo Ren estaba sentado sobre él, y al ser interrumpido por el otro sujeto, se levantó para tratar de embestirlo, pero este fue rapidísimo, lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa y lo arrojó violentamente contra la pared lejos de Hiroki.

-Estás bien? – dijo desabotonándose el saco y ayudando a Hiroki a ponerse de pie.- ¿tu nueva conquista?

-Qué?!.. Claro que no.. el.. el entrena en el mismo dojo que yo…. -Tartamudeó Hiroki mientras escaneaba la imagen de la cara del sujeto y la comparaba con todos los registros de caras en su cabeza…¿Quién era y de donde lo conocía?

-Estás loco .. ese imbécil marica …crees que iba a dejar que me humillara un degenerado como él… Tenía que darle su merecido..- gritó Matsuo desde el otro lado de la habitación , ya recuperándose del golpe.

-Atacándolo por la espalda.. y amarrándolo… ¿ ..quien es el marica degenerado? – replicó su nuevo amigo, yéndose contra Matsuo, éste quiso recibirlo con un puñetazo en la cara, pero el sujeto resultó mucho más hábil y rápido y evitó el golpe con facilidad, luego le sujetó la mano y el antebrazo con rapidez y se los torció de tal manera que lo hizo caer al piso doblándole el brazo completo contra su espalda, al mismo tiempo le dio un rodillazo en la espalda y luego la dejó enterrada ahí para mantenerlo sometido …

Hiroki se había pegado contra la pared mientras trataba de quitarse la venda de las manos. Le había hecho doble nudo el desgraciado y los había apretado al punto que le estaban lastimando las manos.

-Cómo estás Hiroki ?

- Estoy bien.. sólo me tomó por sorpresa…

-¿Quieres llamar a la policía?

Hiroki no alcanzó a contestar… Matsuo se retorció bajo Okumura con desesperación..

-No no.. por favor.. No puedo meterme en líos con la policía… . Por favor… No volveré a causarles problemas… Fue .. fue una estupidez.. Yo …. Por favor… Mi esposa me mataría si se entera que me arrestaron por algo así…

En ese momento Hiroki recordó que esa cara la conocía de un bar.. Del bar de la noche anterior..

- O.. okumura-san..- exclamó algo incierto de tener bien el nombre.. Éste se levantó y de un fuerte jalón ayudó al tipo a ponerse de pie..

-Tu decides Hiroki?... Lo dejamos ir?

Hiroki pensó en lo vergonzoso que ya de por sí era la situación. Para nada quería a la policía ahí.

-Que se vaya… Ahora ya sé que tengo que cuidarme las espaldas ..

Okumura dejó escapar un suspiro de evidente inconformidad. Pero luego zarandeó al tipo contra la pared.

-Saca tu cartera! Házlo!... –dijo zarandeándolo nuevamente.- Ahora enséñame tu identificación.. Muévete! – le ordenó con tal desprecio que Matsuo se sintió obligado a obedecer. Mientras tanto Okumura sacó del interior de su saco su celular y le tomó de prisa una foto a la identificación y otra a Matsuo—Ya está… Te puedes largar infeliz.. Pero si vuelves a aparecerte en el dojo .. o en este edificio o si Hiroki recibe aunque sea un empujón en la calle… Estas fotos las recibe la policía y tu esposa con todos los cargos que se me puedan ocurrir… ¿ENTENDISTE?..

-Si.. si .. ya entendí… No me volverán a ver.. – dijo .. mientras se sacudía la ropa y se salía corriendo del departamento.

Okumura se quedó vigilándolo desde la puerta hasta que se sintió conforme con la dirección, la velocidad y la distancia que mantuvo Matsuo. Luego metió el maletín de Hiroki y cerró con botón tras de él.

Su expresión volvió a ser la del elegante caballero de negocios que ahora recordaba Hiroki del bar.

-Déjame ayudarte.. – dijo al ver que Hiroki trataba de quitarse las vendas con los dientes. –¿tendrás unas tijeras..?-

-Si.. si.. ahí .. en ese cajón.. – dijo indicándole con la cabeza una mesa de la entrada. Okumura fue y volvió rápido con las tijeras, luego tuvo mucho cuidado en pasarlas entre la muñeca de Hiroki y la venda y por fin lo liberó. – Ya está!..

- Ahhh… muchas gracias .. – dijo Hiroki apresurándose a frotarse las muñecas… - Nada más falta que me deje marcas….

- .. Déjame ver… -dijo Okumura revisándolo rápido las manos y luego la cara… - no te lastimó en la cabeza?.. te pegó con algo en la nuca…

- No.. yo.. creo que no me lastimó tanto.. Venía tan distraído y relajado que no me percaté de que venía tras de mí… -de pronto Hiroki por fin reaccionó..- .. pero .. pero .. Okumura-San.. que hacías aquí? Cómo llegaste?!

Ahora Okumura se quedó perplejo y se puso de todos colores.

-Este.. yo.. no . no pude esperar hasta el próximo viernes.. Salí tarde de una reunión y pensé pasar a saludarte. Toqué y no me contestó nadie, así que me regresé a esperar en el auto .. por si te veía llegar. Me distraje viendo unos correos en mi celular, cuando ví que ya estabas subiendo las escaleras, quise bajar para alcanzarte y entonces me di cuenta que venía un tipo tras de ti. ..Y si.. me pareció que venías de lo más descuidado.. y el tipo se veía sospechoso.. Cuando te paraste en la puerta de tu departamento .. yo ya me había bajado del carro, y ví cuando llegó por atrás y te golpeó… Subí corriendo y bueno.. lo demás ya lo viste tu…

-No lo puedo creer.. Acabábamos de tener una práctica de lo más normal… Bueno, pero gracias Okumura-san… Me avergüenza terriblemente haberte implicado en algo como esto.. Espero que no te hayas lastimado tú..

-Yo..? .. Para nada.. ese tipo no me alcanzó ni a tocar… A ti porque te sorprendió cobardemente por la espalda… ¿ De veras estás bien?...

Hiroki se sorprendió y se puso ahora él de todos colores. Había algo en la forma de hablar y de actuar de Okumura-san que lo ponía como incómodo.. Nervioso.. Pero no podía identificar bien por qué..

-Si .. en serio.. Estoy bien..

Hiroki terminó tomando un analgésico y aceptó ir a cenar con Okumura.. más que nada por gratitud..

-Pero yo voy a pagar la cuenta Okumura-San.. de acuerdo?

Fueron a un lugar famoso por sus platillos de mar, y un lugar tranquilo donde se podía platicar y comer sin mucho ruido alrededor. Okumura se comportaba con tanta naturalidad tanto con él como con la situación, que Hiroki realmente se sentía inadecuado. Era como si el tipo hubiera salido con él miles de veces, lo trataba con tanta afabilidad como si fueran viejos amigos y al mismo tiempo como si supiera mucho de los gustos de Hiroki, respecto al restaurant, la comida y hasta la conversación en sí.

Estaban tomando el postre, el cual por supuesto Hiroki empezó a disfrutar de inmediato, cuando Okumura preguntó.

-Cuando me vas a hablar de él?

Hiroki se congeló.

Fue como si un rayo lo electrocutara.

Se obligó a pasar el bocado que tenía en la boca. Luego se apresuró a tomar un poco de agua. Su cara se había puesto ceniza. Okumura supo entonces que el daño había sido importante. Quienquiera que hubiera sido, lo había dejado hecho pedazos.

Hiroki se recargó en su asiento con la cabeza caída hacia adelante.

-Hiroki-kun?

Okumura notó que Hiroki se cerró. Dejó de hablar, de ver.. le pareció que hasta dejó de respirar.

Hiroki no estaba listo para eso, no estaba listo para responder a esa pregunta. Esa inevitable conversación en las parejas que se están conociendo, el momento en que se hacen preguntas.. que se contestan con historias de viejos amores… Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido hasta ese momento, que un día estaría sentado a la mesa con un tipo diferente y le hablaría de él. Porque responder a esa pregunta con el nombre de Nowaki.. y meterlo en la lista de "viejos amores"… el hecho de cenar con otro hombre.. y referirse a él como su ex… eso.. eso lo haría real, lo haría perderlo para siempre. Sería la última cosa que faltaba decir para borrarlo de su memoria.

-Lo siento.. No pensé.. que fuera tan reciente o tan doloroso..- murmuró Okumura arrepentido de su estupidez.

Hiroki respiró profundamente antes de responder. Había levantado un poco la cara, lo suficiente para que se notara su sonrisa vacía, pero al mismo tiempo los mechones de su fleco no dejaran ver sus ojos llorosos.

-Sabes Okumura-San.. pudimos haber hablado de mil historias fascinantes.. Me pudiste haber preguntado sobre cualquier leyenda, novela o cuento antiguo o moderno… y todo te lo hubiera respondido. … Pero esa pregunta no…. No voy a hablar así de él.

Hiroki se puso de pie. Había demasiado orgullo y decisión en sus palabras, de manera que Okumura no pudo ni replicar. Se quedó cabizbajo y no notó cuando Hiroki dejó dinero suficiente para pagar el doble de la cuenta sobre la mesa.

Hiroki dejó el restaurante y buscó un taxi. Ahora estaba seguro de dos cosas. Lo de Nowaki no iba a pasar... Pero nunca se lo iba a presentar a otra persona.

Nowaki lo había abandonado. Incluso tal vez.. y con razón.. lo había dejado de amar. Pero nunca nadie podría hacer que se lo presentara a otra persona.

tbc

… Gracias por leer….!


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Hiroki regresó a su departamento. Encendió las luces y recorrió con la vista la habitación vacía. Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

Sabía, claro que sabía que Nowaki no estaría ahí, mágicamente, sólo porque él fuera tan estúpido y tan necio, y acabara de arruinarse una oportunidad para olvidarlo con otro hombre.

Pero extrañaba demasiado a Nowaki. No quería salir con alguien más. No necesitaba a nadie más que a Nowaki.

Cerró la puerta tras de él, se quitó los zapatos en la entrada, dejó las llaves en la mesa y se dirigió a la recámara.

Se sentó en su lado de la cama. Hacía meses que ni siquiera se acercaba a ella, pero ahora ya no le importaba que doliera estar ahí. De hecho, quería que le doliera, quería recordar, aunque claro que preferiría que Nowaki regresara, con cualquier excusa, con cualquier mentira, no le importaría nada… si regresaba para burlarse, para humillarlo, para decirle que ahora estaba con alguien más. Con tal de verlo otra vez. Soportaría eso. Soportaría el castigo que fuera.

Recorrió lentamente su habitación con la vista. No tenía ninguna foto de Nowaki. No tenía ninguna cosa de Nowaki… Se recargó en el respaldo de la cama y tomó lo único que le quedaba… su almohada. La apretó fuerte con todo su cuerpo, hundió la cara en ella e inhaló profundamente.

Conforme las notas de ese aroma llegaron a su cerebro, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y lágrimas se deslizaron por su cara. Fue como si el corazón volviera a palpitarle como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía… hasta sintió que la sangre se le derretía por dentro y corría tibiamente por todo su cuerpo.

Ahí estaba el aroma de Nowaki… ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir sin ese aroma?! Sin ese hombre…

Siguió aspirando y aspirando la almohada. Ahí estaba Nowaki, comenzó a reír mientras seguían cayendo lágrimas de felicidad por su cara. El amor de su vida estaba ahí.. su aroma estaba ahí!

Levantó un poco la cara, y lo vio parado con su camisa negra de cuello alto, frente a él. Lo miraba intensamente como cuando lo encontró en el parque. Sus ojos azules clavados en él por alguna razón… Volvió a apretar la almohada.. y Nowaki estaba sentado al lado de él.. leyendo un libro en el que subrayaba algunos renglones.

Apretó la almohada mientras forzaba a su mano a no intentar acariciar a ese espejismo.

-Hiro-San… - escuchó perfectamente su voz mientras lo veía salir del baño con una toalla enredada en su cintura. - ¿quieres que salgamos a cenar?

Ahora era difícil distinguir los espejismos.. Los ojos de Hiroki se habían saturado de lágrimas y todo lo veía turbio y sin forma.

Hiroki mordió la almohada y empezó a llorar descontroladamente. Pero la almohada de Nowaki era tan cruel como su dueño. Despedía su aroma, y mil recuerdos nítidos y enloquecedores seguían disparándose a su alrededor.

Nowaki buscando una camisa en el closet. Nowaki entregándole una taza de café. Nowaki discutiendo con él porque no quería ver la misma película que él… Y su voz.. su voz baja y profunda, intensamente cargada de sugestivas promesas.. su voz que no quería arrancarse del pensamiento…

-Hiro-San.. ya levántate.. se te va a hacer tarde para la escuela…- escuchó su voz suave y tierna llamándolo. Sintió sus manos enormes y tibias acariciando su cara mientras lo veía desde arriba…- Hiro-San… no vas a alcanzar a desayunar..

Volvió a sonreír.. Nunca admitiría que le gustaba tanto que lo llamara para ir al trabajo. Era su parte preferida de cada mañana. Sentir que su voz lo llamaba y que lo movía con toda ternura para tratar de despertarlo.

¿por qué no pudieron seguir las cosas como antes? … ¿por qué no pudo quedarse Nowaki a pasar el resto de su vida con él? ¿por qué no pudo amarlo para siempre.. como él lo hacía? ¿por qué lo había echado todo a perder?...

Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.. Y su sonrisa triste y dulce a la vez seguía en su cara... Su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza.. con alegría.. Sólo aspirar el aroma de Nowaki, hacía que su mundo girara como caleidoscopio.. en todas direcciones y con todos los colores…

Hiroki pasó la noche entre sollozos y sueños de otros tiempos.

Sintió la luz en su cara y abrió los ojos al nuevo día.

De pronto un pensamiento recorrió su cuerpo como una descarga de electricidad.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama…

¿ y por qué no?... ¿por qué no hacer que las cosas volvieran a lo de antes…? .. Y si lo iba a buscar.?.. y si todo este tiempo Nowaki estaba esperando que le probara que lo amaba. Si estaba esperando que lo siguiera… Y si había fallado esta prueba…

Se levantó con brusquedad y corrió a buscar su celular.. Resultó que estaba en su pantalón.. con el que había dormido puesto. Marcó desesperado.

El teléfono sonó muchas veces… tal vez demasiadas.. Pero no le importó esperar.. Eran las … buscó el reloj en alguna parte de la habitación. .. Eran las 7 y media de la mañana de un domingo.

Por fin escuchó la voz somnolienta y agresiva de Akihiko en el teléfono…

-Más vale que esto sea bueno Hiroki…

-Akihiko… me tienes que ayudar… Tengo que buscar a Nowaki! Iré a Estados Unidos…

Eso despertó a Akihiko igual que dos tazas de café negro en las venas…

-Que irás a dónde ¿?!

Misaki murmuró entre sueños al lado de Akihiko.

Akihiko se despabiló aún más.. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación para no despertar a Misaki.

-A ver.. despacio..¿ quieres ir a dónde?

-A estados unidos… No sé a que universidad se fue Nowaki.. pero .. pero Aikawa lo puede averiguar.. de seguro esa mujer demonio puede averiguar lo que sea.. No sé que estaba pensando.. ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

-Hiroki.. ¿Qué estás haciendo en este momento?... – preguntó Akihiko con calma.. tratando de prepararse para el impacto.

-Empacando claro… Creo que mi visa está en casa de mis padres.. Iré para allá… Te llamo más tarde para ver si ya pudiste averiguar a que Universidad debo ir..

-Cielo Santo… ¡!- exclamó Akihiko tratando de pensar con claridad en cómo controlar a Hiroki.

-Ahh.. mira.. Está nevando.. – exclamó de pronto Hiroki en el teléfono..

Fue una expresión tan alegre e infantil, que Akihiko se remontó a su infancia. Cuando su amigo descubría cada cosa a su alrededor como la más maravillosa experiencia del mundo. Con qué corazón podía Akihiko decirle que no. Volteó al ventanal y descubrió que en efecto estaba nevando.

-Está bien.. Veré que puedo hacer mi demente e ingrato amigo…

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Aikawa estaba más allá de la sorpresa y la incredulidad. Nada menos que Usami Akihiko estaba despierto y sobrio y lo tenía al teléfono.. a las 7 de la mañana de un domingo.

Aquello no tenía precedentes. Hasta dudó que aquello no fuera una broma.

-U.. Usami San? .. En verdad eres tu?

-Por respeto a tu normalmente sobresaliente inteligencia .. no voy a criticar esa pregunta… Aikawa. Te hablo porque necesito un favor… Y uno urgente.. Es sumamente delicado.. así que espero toda tu extraordinaria habilidad para manipular inocentes o criaturas del averno.. Pero necesito que me averigües en el transcurso de la mañana, el paradero del exnovio de un amigo.

-Quée?!

-Tienes donde anotar?..

-Este.. si.. dime…

- Kasuma Nowaki, de la Universidad M … se fue de intercambio a una universidad en estados unidos hace unos .. seis meses… A estudiar o practicar medicina… Necesito que averigües en qué ciudad y en cuál universidad está…

-Estas consciente que sólo soy una editora de libros ..

-Por favor.. puedes arreglártelas para que yo me presente en una firma de libros .. esto es absolutamente un juego de niños para ti..- Aikawa rió. Recibir un piropo de Akihiko-San era cosa seria.

-Es verdad sensei… pero por supuesto.. Esto te costará caro…

-Vamos Aikawa.. el reloj está en marcha….

-Esta bien.. esta bien.. Esto en verdad es una petición fuera de mi área… - la mente maquiavélica de Aikawa empezó a torcer los hilos de su maldad..- pero.. ya sé a quién puedo contactar… Te llamo en cuanto tenga algo Akihiko sensei…

Él pudo ver claramente la siniestra sonrisa de satisfacción de Aikawa, aunque estaban en el teléfono.

De pronto escuchó la puerta de la habitación abriéndose tras de él.

-Usagi-san.. ¿ qué pasa..?... Es muy temprano… ¿hay algún problema? – dijo Misaki con voz bastante somnolienta y algo sorprendido de que Akihiko estuviera al teléfono en una mañana de domingo..

-Nada.. Solo que creo que acabo de vender mi alma al diablo….Ven.. volvamos a la cama.. Anoche te desvelé bastante..

Misaki aún adormilado se puso de todos colores.

-Usagi san.. !

-Vamos.. vamos… - se rió el mientras lo empujaba de vuelta a la cama, aunque el sueño ya se le había espantado.

-Usagi-San!- gritó Misaki ahora completamente despierto ... ¿qué estas tocando?!

...

La madre de Hiroki puso el grito en el cielo al verlo entrar como una exhalación.

Eran las ocho de la mañana de un domingo, y su esposo y ella estaban apenas sentándose a desayunar, cuando escucharon los pasos apresurados de alguien llegando a la puerta y luego a Hiroki entrando como una exhalación…

-Hiroki.. pero .. qué significa esto..?!... El volteó a verlos con total desinterés.

"Pronto.. Pronto… Tengo que encontrar mi visa.. e ir por él".. Se ordenó mentalmente.

-Buenos días madre… -corrió a saludarlos con toda formalidad y desapego. –.. Padre..

-Por todos los cielos Hiroki…-exclamó su padre con tono severo e implacable de un adulto regañando a un adolescente.- tu madre te ha hecho una pregunta.. Responde..

Hiroki soltó un poco de aire y sin sentarse ni querer demorarse demasiado con ellos, trató de responder mientras caminaba de espaldas para salir del salón.

-.. Tengo mucha prisa.. Tengo que ir a los Estados Unidos.. A una conferencia.. Es de último momento..- mintió.. – y tengo apenas tiempo para alcanzar el vuelo..

- Pero mira cómo vienes Hiroki.. Está nevando afuera por Dios!- dijo su madre levantándose para abrazarlo… - Hiroki.. estás helado!- le reprochó su madre espantada al sentirlo.

Hiroki parpadeó sorprendido. Sabía que estaba nevando. Lo había notado cuando estaba hablando con Akihiko.. pero como siempre, toda vez que Hiroki se decidía a algo, era todo ímpetu y acción… todo lo demás pasaba a ser irrelevante para él. Había llegado a la decisión de que podía y tenía que buscar a Nowaki y nada se iba a interponer para lograrlo. Había salido en camisa y sin siquiera detenerse a tomar un suéter, y curiosamente, él seguía sin tener frío.

Su padre llamó a voces a la cocinera.

-Nana.. prepare un café lo más caliente posible.. En un termo. Mi hijo tiene prisa..- luego se volteó hacia Hiroki. – Supongo que vienes por tu visa. La tengo en mi estudio. Sube a tomar un abrigo de tu cuarto mientras voy a traerte la visa. Y por favor. No te desconectes de la realidad sólo porque tengas algo importante o urgente que hacer…

Tanto su madre como Hiroki se quedaron sorprendidos de la condescendencia de su padre, y también de que supiera que venía por la visa y que él la tuviera en su estudio.. Hiroki se sonrió por dentro. De ahí era él tan seco y apático para expresar lo que sentía.

-Padre… -lo llamó Hiroki corriendo hacia él.. y ante la mirada atónita de sus padres, lo abrazó brevemente pero con fuerza. Su padre no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar.- Gracias.. Voy por un abrigo… - y corrió escaleras arriba.

La madre de Hiroki se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para ocultar su sorpresa. Su padre se quedó perplejo, pero en el fondo .. muy en el fondo.. feliz de recibir ese gesto tan espontáneo como fuera de orden.

-Bien.. bien.. Ayudemos a Hiroki en lo que podamos…

..

El aeropuerto estaba bastante lleno. Pero ese no era el problema. Hiroki volvió a mirar su celular. Aún no recibía noticias de Akihiko.

Respiró hondo para calmarse. Tenía que ser positivo. Tenía que ser fuerte .. Tenía que ser paciente y tenía que durar con este nivel de convicción y decisión hasta que encontrar a Nowaki.

Habían pasado seis meses, SEIS MESES sin ver ni saber nada de Nowaki..! Tenía que verlo, tenía que pedirle perdón.. tenía que rogarle que regresara con él. No tenía nada más que pensar. Pero entre más pasara el tiempo.. entre más vueltas le diera al asunto, la depresión, la ansiedad, la inseguridad, podrían ganarle otra vez. Eran las doce del día cuando sonó su celular.

-Si.. Akihiko?- preguntó ansioso..

-Hola.. Hiroki-San.. No .. soy Okumura…- respondió él sumamente decepcionado.

Hiroki se puso de todos colores. No se le había ocurrido siquiera que Okumura lo volvería a contactar.

-Okumura-San… Buenos.. buenos días … - tartamudeó Hiroki completamente sorprendido.

-Hiroki-San.. buenos días…. Yo.. quería escucharte.. una vez más… Perdona si estoy siendo … impertinente… ¿estás muy ocupado?... –preguntó con voz suave como la seda.

Hiroki no estaba seguro de que responder. Pero finalmente no quería ser descortés ni tampoco quería animar a Okumura San si él ya sabía bien que sólo quería regresar con Nowaki. No podía hacerle eso a él que tan amablemente se había portado con él.

-Estoy en el aeropuerto Okumura San.. – Hiroki tomó aire nuevamente y trató de sonar lo más considerado posible… Pero cómo demonios es ese tono de voz? – se gritó a si mismo por dentro.- .. Okumura San.. Lo siento.. No quiero ser injusto contigo… Yo.. estoy esperando tomar un vuelo para ir a Estados Unidos.. voy a buscar a mi .. voy a buscarlo... – terminó diciendo con toda seriedad.

Pudo escuchar que Okumura se quedó sin aire del otro lado de la línea.

-Perdón.. perdón yo… No sé que más debo.. o como debo..

Escuchó a Okumura pasando saliva. Templó la voz y respondió.

-Vas a buscarlo? ….

-Así es…

-Te escucho.. fríamente decidido.

-Sí.. Lo siento.

-No por favor…- repuso Okumura…- Sé que me juzgarás un loco.. Pero.. pero prefiero saber que estas decidido a buscar tu felicidad… A que sigas encerrado en la depresión.. Bien.. Ahora me toca colgar con lo que me queda de autorespeto.. Te deseo buen viaje Hiroki-San.. y buena suerte…

-Gracias Okumura-San..

Apenas colgó con okumura, entró la llamada de Akihiko.

-Hiroki?

-Sí Akihiko dime.. dime…

-Esto es lo que averiguó Aikawa. Nowaki se ganó la beca Thompson, de la Universidad hermana de su escuela. Está en Nueva york y está hospedado en un dormitorio que pertenece a la Dirección de Estudios Internacionales … Te mando la dirección en un mensaje.

El corazón le dio varios vuelcos en el estómago a Hiroki. Hasta pensó que iba a devolver. No lo podía creer? Así de fácil. … Ahora sabía donde estaba Hiroki… Nueva York.

-Ve al área de vuelos internacionales, en las aerolíneas YY.. Aikawa te reservó un vuelo de ida a las 2:30 de la tarde. Harás una escala en los Angeles… Un par de horas me temo.. Pero fue lo más pronto que te pudo conseguir. Estarás llegando mañana en la mañana a Nueva York ..

-Akihiko.. muchas gracias ..

-De nada.. Ve.. ve.. tienes los minutos contados… Ah…Hiroki.. El vuelo de regreso.. por si te ofrece .. Aikawa te reservó a las 10 de la noche el regreso.. Por.. por si acaso..

…..

Nowaki sintió que movían el libro sobre el que había descansado la cabeza por unos momentos y se enderezó rápidamente.

-Estoy despierto.. estoy despierto…

La doctora Jules, lo miró con infinita ternura. Era una mujer preciosa. Aún sin maquillaje y con el cabello eternamente recogido.. – pensó Nowaki..

-Tu guardia terminó hace una hora.. Ve a dormir a tu casa, Nowaki.. –Nowaki se puso de pie y excedió por más de medio metro la altura de la mujer. ..Luego que cerró el libro se lo entregó.- Ve a descansar. Mañana podrás seguir estudiando. El examen es hasta el viernes… Tienes una semana y estás en las tres primeros lugares cada mes… No tienes de qué preocuparte tanto.

-Pero..

-Ve a dormir.. Lo necesitas.. No vas a rendir mañana ni aquí ni en el programa.. si no duermes para reponer fuerzas..

Nowaki bostezó sin poder evitarlo y luego se puso rojo de la vergüenza al ver la sonrisa burlona de una de sus maestras.

-Lo ves.. ve a dormir.. Además, afuera es un día precioso y lo estás desperdiciando dormido aquí..

Nowaki salió del hospital y se dio cuenta que en efecto era un día precioso. Era un helado y nevado domingo, con el sol saludando tímidamente.

Se cerró mejor el cuello del abrigo y empezó a caminar. Le gustaba mucho pasar en medio del parque que llevaba a su dormitorio. En un parque había conocido a Hiro-San. Cualquier parque del mundo le recordaría a él. Sus cabellos castaños.. sus ojos siempre serios, a menos que estuviera frente a un buen pedazo de postre, entonces se transformaban en brillantes pedazos de chocolate que bailaban con alegría. Cómo lo echaba de menos. Quería volver pronto. Habían pasado seis meses ya… y cada día que pasaba, sentía una agonía indescriptible. Había logrado culminar el primer año del programa en los primeros seis meses. Pero la verdad, su cuerpo le estaba empezando a pasar factura, y empezaba a creer que la empresa era demasiado grande para él. Para cerciorarse de aprobar los créditos finales del primer año del programa, había estudiado sin parar cada minuto cada instante que tenía disponible. Sonaba fácil decirlo, pero saltarse comidas o quedarse sin dormir 72 horas seguidas, forzando a su cerebro a retener libros y libros de información en un idioma extranjero, le estaba consumiendo todas sus energías, físicas y mentales.

Le costaba admitirlo pero últimamente, tenía que releer varias veces algún capítulo de los libros de estudios, porque ya no estaba seguro si lo había leído o no. Se quedaba dormido en lugares extraños, aunque el juraba que sólo había cerrado los ojos un momento. Si los tutores del programa se daban cuenta de su estado, podrían darlo de baja del programa de guardias o de los laboratorios, y eso lo retrasaría en todo el tiempo que ya había adelantado.

El doctor Carter le había llamado la atención ya varias veces, pero por atención a su esfuerzo, prometió guardar silencio un poco más.

-Nowaki, puedes cometer errores en los exámenes .. o puedes cometer errores en los laboratorios.. pero cuando estés con un paciente, debes estar lúcido y 100% enfocado en el caso. Si te equivocas con un paciente, puede que él no tenga oportunidad de recuperarse. Entiendes? Sé que quieres graduarte pronto.. y .. y temo que quieres romper mi récord.. Pero me preocupa más que pierdas mucho más que una beca si sigues matándote como hasta ahora.. Tienes que comer, dormir y distraerte de vez en cuando o vas a reventar… Créeme.. lo he visto..

Ahora la doctora Jules lo había sorprendido dormido en uno de los cuarto de estudio.

Nowaki agitó la cabeza más para espantarse los pensamientos que lo preocupaban que el frío. Tenía que hacer lo posible por recuperarse y al mismo tiempo estar lúcido sin que le costara sacrificar los avances en el plan de estudios del programa. Estaba justo a la mitad del camino. No debía bajar la guardia ahora. Si seguía sacando todo delante de acuerdo a su plan.. faltaría muy poco para volver al lado de Hiro-San.

-Si tan solo pudiera hablar con él.. –Nowaki no entendía que estaba haciendo mal, pero al marcar su teléfono o el celular.. El mensaje era el mismo. Número no disponible.- Dios cómo lo extraño.. Por favor Dios.. que mi esté bien..

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Fotografías

Hiroki siguió las instrucciones de Akihiko… y en verdad todo fue muy rápido y sencillo para él gracias a los arreglos de Aikawa.

-Dios.. cómo odio estar en deuda con esa mujer… - dijo sin poder evitar un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda..

Sólo llevaba una mochila de mano. No llevaba más que un cambio de ropa y sus documentos y su cartera. Nada más.

Por supuesto su reservación estaba en primera clase. Así que su viaje fue bastante placentero. De hecho pudo dormir como un bebé casi todo el camino. Él mismo estaba sorprendido de lo tranquilo y relajado que estaba siendo que iba a buscar a Nowaki. Pero era bueno poder dormir… Especialmente un sueño sin pesadillas ni sobresaltos. Tal vez era el cansancio acumulado o tal vez era que su cuerpo sabía que después necesitaría de todas sus fuerzas.

Abrió los ojos y Hiroki observó que la asistente de vuelo parada frente a él lo veía preocupada. Hiroki se dio cuenta que el capitán estaba a su lado. Lo sujetaba de ambos hombros. Aparentemente lo estaba sacudiendo.

-Ah .. ya despertó!..

-Señor Kamijou.. ¿tomó alguna pastilla o algo así..?.. Durmió prácticamente todo el vuelo…

Hiroki se despabiló por completo. Había dormido era un decir. Prácticamente se había quedado muerto. No recordaba ni siquiera donde estaba.

La chica lo seguía viendo con preocupación. El capitán se había unido al club.

-Tal vez debería checarlo alguien del equipo médico en tierra.. –comentó el capitán volviendo a ponerse su gorra.

-No.. yo .. yo estoy bien.

-De todas formas. Es mejor que alguien lo acompañe. Andrea…

-Claro señor, yo me haré cargo. Señor Kamijou.. Lo acompañaré por sus cosas.

Hiroki sonrió .. Con razón estaba tan desorientado. Le estaban hablando en inglés.

-Disculpen si los preocupé... – respondió en perfecto Inglés.- Tenía mucho durmiendo mal… Pero ya estoy bien .. En verdad.-Dijo poniéndose de pie.

Hiroki hablaba desde pequeño inglés y francés. Para cuando salió de secundaria, hablaba alemán, ruso e italiano. Y durante su carrera, aprendió varios dialectos de japonés, mandarín y latín. Pero realmente se le había olvidado que iba a estados unidos.. Sólo se acordaba de Nowaki Nowaki Nowaki.. Pero claro .. iba a estados unidos.. Tendría que hablar en otro idioma.. Que tonto.

El que no trajera equipaje facilitó mucho las cosas, y salió rápidamente del aeropuerto.

Parpadeó mientras esperaba el taxi y se frotaba ambos brazos para darse calor. Nueva York estaba completamente nevado. No traía lentes oscuros y el reflejo del blanquísimo paisaje era molesto en sus ojos, pero además el frío que sentía era espantoso.. Le calaba hasta los huesos. No importaba .. nada evitaría que encontrara a Nowaki y hablara con él.

Al subir al taxi le pidió que lo llevara a la dirección que le había enviado Akihiko por mensaje.

-Es un edificio de dormitorios en la Universidad T.

-Enseguida señor.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando salió del aeropuerto.

Hiroki miraba hacia afuera. Pero en realidad no veía nada. No ponía atención al paisaje, ni a las calles ni a la gente. Era como si tuviera los ojos nublados. Estaba tan nervioso y asustado .. que sólo parecía mirar hacia afuera, pero en realidad estaba rezando. Hacía tanto que no rezaba. Pronto. Pronto vería a Nowaki. Y era lo único que le interesaba ver.

….

Llegaron a un edificio rojo en medio de muchos árboles, tantos que Hiroki pensó que estaban en medio de un bosque. Hiroki inhaló y expiró larga y lentamente. Pagó al taxista, tomó su mochila y bajó del auto.

-Gracias Señor, hicimos buen tiempo… Son las seis menos cuarto. Vaya con cuidado.

Hiroki asintió.

El taxi se fue. Dio vuelta y regresó por donde vino. Hiroki siguió parado en la acera donde lo había dejado.

El sol acababa de caer, pero no oscurecía todavía. Era un atardecer pálido, precioso y exótico. Pensó Hiroki. Entonces le ordenó a sus piernas caminar. Estaba temblando. No sabía qué tanta parte de la causa era frío y qué tanta parte de la causa era miedo.

Subió por el camino y luego por las escaleras que lo llevaban hasta el edificio rojo. Tocó varias veces hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba muy silencioso.

Se decidió a abrir y pasar. No había lugar para quitarse los zapatos. Recorrió el lugar con la vista.

Parecía algo así como la entrada de una posada. Había un pequeño escritorio como recepción en el fondo. Dos o tres salas por el lugar y un comedor largo al final del primer piso. La entrada estaba vacía. Los muebles eran todos de tela de diferentes colores. Y la decoración navideña estaba presente en cada posible punto en que fijara la vista. Monos de nieve, santa Claus y renos. Era una mezcla interesante. Pensó Hiroki.

Caminó hacia el escritorio. Había un libro abierto para registrarse. Pero estaba seguro que ese no era un hotel.

La computadora estaba encendida pero tenía un protector de pantalla activado. Había muchos letreros y avisos pegados en un pizarrón de corcho pegado a la pared detrás del escritorio.

Algunos estaban en alemán, otros en japonés, otros en inglés y otros más en francés. Hiroki sonrió. Eran avisos de exámenes, entregas de trabajos, recompensas por regresar libros u otros objetos perdidos.

Respiró hondo. Era una escuela. Muy bien. Estaba en su elemento. No debía estar asustado. Estaba en su elemento. Era lo más natural para el estar en una escuela. Caminó por todo el lugar. No sabía si podía ir hasta los cuartos de arriba sin anunciarse o sin pedir permiso. Decidió recorrer la sala. En un extremo de la pared a lo ancho de la habitación, había un mural de fotografías. Se acercó con mucha curiosidad. Algunas eran viejas fotografías. Parecía que el mural estaba dispuesto de manera que las fotos iban de las más viejas a las más nuevas, de izquierda a derecha. Hiroki se deslizó rápidamente hasta la derecha del mural de fotos.

Y ahí, ahí lo encontró.

Su hermoso hermosísimo Nowaki. Aparecía en muchas fotos. Había otros estudiantes con él, pero Nowaki destacaba en todas las fotos. Al parecer las fotos más viejas eran las del verano. En muchas fotos estaba rodeado de chicas.. Parecía que habían ido juntos a varios paseoss. Eso sentía Hiroki. Y curiosamente ya no sentía frío. Le empezó a hervir la sangre al ver el cuidado con que las fotos fueron tomadas. Nowaki parecía el centro de atención en todas. Había una chica que aparecía particularmente colgada del brazo de Nowaki en varias fotos. Nowaki sonreía en todas. En ninguna estaba triste o pálido o deprimido.

Sus manos se movieron solas hacia las fotos. Había una que estaba tomada recientemente, porque el paisaje estaba muy nevado. Nowaki estaba en medio de otros dos doctores. Sonreían. Mostraban un diploma o algo así en alto. Parecía que Nowaki había ganado un premio. Sonrió. Que gusto verlo tan feliz. Y a pesar de eso.. le empezaron a rodar lágrimas por los ojos.

Una mujer le habló de pronto tras de él.

-Buenas tardes… Se le ofrece algo?

Era una mujer mayor con sueter enorme con logotipo de la escuela bordado en él.

-Buenas tardes.- respondió Hiroki.- Estoy.. estoy buscando a Nowaki Kusama. …

La mujer se mostró desinteresada.

-Los domingos los doctores están fuera casi todo el día.. a menos que hayan tenido guardia en la noche.. entonces están en sus cuartos durmiendo. La verdad hoy no he visto a nadie…, es más, ni siquiera vinieron a comer… ¿Va a esperarlo?

-Sssi.. – afirmó Hiroki.. Estaba temblando otra vez. Era un día normal para Nowaki. Había venido sin previo aviso. Por supuesto si ni siquiera había hablado con él en seis meses. Pero lo que le rompía la burbuja de felicidad y de falsa seguridad que se había formado, era darse cuenta que para Nowaki, ese era un día normal. - ¿podría pasar a ver si está en su cuarto? .

…

Nowaki se despertó a regañadientes. Dos de las chicas del programa estaban tocando insistentemente a su puerta.

-Vamos Nowaki-kunnnn…. vamos.. prometiste acompañarnos a patinar en hielo… Esperamos toda la semana para esto … - protestaron las chicas del otro lado de la puerta. Finalmente giraron la perilla y entraron..

-Oigan .. – gritó Nowaki incorporándose en la cama. Que se metieran así a su cuarto ya se le hacía una imprudencia imperdonable.

-Estábamos dándote tiempo a levantarte.. Pero llevamos quince minutos tocando..

-Vamos no seas flojo.. Además no te quejes si entramos.. Nunca cierras la puerta de tu habitación…

-Esta bien.. pero esperen afuera.. Me cambio y salgo… - dijo Nowaki resintiendo el esfuerzo de atentar contra la pereza que lo embargaba constantemente.. Esas dos compañeras de la carrera eran verdaderamente un caso serio. Nowaki terminaba siempre arrastrado por ellas a lugares a donde no quería ir y hacer cosas que no quería hacer. Generalmente estaba cansando y sólo quería dormir cuando estaba fuera de la escuela o del hospital, pero de alguna forma sentía que tampoco era bueno que sólo estuviera encerrado. Eran extrañas, excéntricas y algo alocadas para su cultura, pero eran alegres, estudiosas y muy divertidas y siempre estaban viendo cómo ayudarlo en el programa de asistencia a niños especiales. Así que cuando ellas se ponían en este plan, no se sentía con el corazón para contrariarlas.

Nowaki vio el reloj cuando salió de su cuarto. Tres de la tarde.

-Oigan les parece si comemos algo allá.. Llegué y me acosté sin desayunar .. así que me muero de hambre…

Las chicas rieron, ya estaban acostumbradas al apetito descomunal de Nowaki.

-Claro Nowaki!... Justo enfrente de la pista hay una cafetería bastante buena…

Nowaki pasó la tarde con sus compañeras, sintiéndose forzado a seguirles el paso. Eran alegres y bulliciosas como unas colegialas, pero ambas eran especialistas en su campo y muy competentes, por lo que había observado él.

Habían comido, y seguían dando giros y giros en la pista de hielo. Jessica, la morena, les tomaba fotos constantemente. Anne la rubia, era quien buscaba toda ocasión de abrazarlo y sorprenderlo con gestos cariñosos y efusivos. Nowaki se sentía bastante incómodo y en muchas ocasiones se ponía de colores, pero sabía que las chicas lo hacían para divertirse a sus costillas, así que no sentía que tuviera de qué preocuparse.

-Jessica, Anne.. ya estoy cansado.. A qué horas vamos a volver…. Anne iba delante de él, así que se dio un giro rápido para reñir a Nowaki, de pronto sintió que la cuchilla se atoraba con algo y al suelo fue a dar girando estrepitosamente al piso.

Anne!- gritaron Nowaki y Jessica, patinando hacia ella.

…

Hiroki llegó a una habitación en el tercer piso. La número 8.

Respiró profundamente varias veces para calmarse. Tocó la puerta tres veces. Esperó. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que pensó que se le iba a salir del pecho. Volvió a respirar. Volvió a tocar tres veces. Esta vez más fuerte. Pero no muy rápido. No quería que Nowaki viniera a abrir molesto. De ser posible quería que su encuentro fuera solo ellos dos. Los dos tranquilos. Y que tuviera tiempo para saber sus razones.. pero sobre todo para convencerlo de regresar.

El corazón latía ahora tan rápido que pensó que le estaba dando un ataque de algo. Volvió a tomar aire. Esta vez por la boca. Estaba aterrado. Pero esta vez tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró. No se iba a ir sin hablar con Nowaki.

Empujó la puerta despacio y se asomó. – Nowaki? – dijo en voz alta. Firme y clara para su sorpresa, porque en realidad sentía las piernas a punto de doblarse.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Busco a tientas un apagador en la pared y lo encontró.

El aroma de Nowaki y las cosas de Nowaki lo golpearon como una marejada. Hiroki se tuvo que detener de la pared. La cama estaba tendida. Algo de ropa sucia en una canasta. Unos zapatos de doctor fuera de su lugar. Libros y montones de revistas y notas estaban en un escritorio y junto a la cama. Hiroki se adentró en la habitación inhalando cada vez con mayor sentimiento.

Si. Estas eran las cosas de Nowaki. Vio su suéter favorito colgado en el respaldo de una silla. Lo tomó como enajenado y se lo llevó a la cara. Lo frotó contra su cara y se regocijó con su tacto y su olor.

Sintió que se embriagaba de alegría. Abrió los ojos y siguió recorriendo la habitación con la mirada. Junto a al escritorio había un montón de fotos de Nowaki..

-Vino a estudiar o a hacer modelaje ¿?- murmuró molesto. Había muchas chicas en las fotos. Particularmente la rubia encimosa de las fotos de la sala. Aparecía a un lado de Nowaki, atrás de Nowaki.. abrazando a Nowaki.. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese idiota? ¿Desde cuándo dejaba que cualquiera lo abrazara y lo …

Hiroki se escuchó.. Tal vez desde que me dejó… - se respondió en su cerebro. Su corazón dejó de latir con rapidez… y ahora fue el efecto contrario. Empezó a latir lentamente. Pero algo siguió empujando a Hiroki a recorrer las fotos y el escritorio.

Vio otra foto de una especie de graduación. Había varios estudiantes en la foto. Pero sólo Nowaki estaba recibiendo una medalla y un diploma especial. Los doctores que había visto en la foto de abajo estaban en esta, aplaudiendo con caras radiantes. Increíble. Se perdió un logro tan importante de Nowaki. ¿por qué lo sacaría así de su vida? ¿por qué no lo invitó a la ceremonia de graduación..?.. él hubiera gozado y celebrado como un loco, más que nadie en su vida.. ¿Quien se sentiría más orgulloso que él.. más dichoso de su esfuerzo y tenacidad y quien correría a abrazarlo con más alegría y emoción que él?.. No podía entender por qué Nowaki lo había privado de todo esto. Aun seis meses después de que lo dejara, en cuanto Él recibió el reconocimiento de profesor titular, lo primero que hizo fue voltear a compartirlo con Nowaki, como idiota, por reflejo , lo buscó entre la gente.

Eso fue otro golpe duro para Hiroki. Nowaki sonreía o estaba tranquilo en las fotos. Estaba con esa chica rubia o con algunos estudiantes y hasta con algunos maestros. Pero en todas se veía normal. En ninguna se veía triste o desmejorado, cómo él. Al parecer.. no lo echaba de menos.

Pasó saliva cuando empezó a comprender la situación. Pero como si estuviera en trance, y a pesar que cada hallazgo le causaba más dolor, siguió buscando, tocando, observando, todas las cosas que podía. Su mano izquierda aferraba el suéter, su mano derecha divagaba por el escritorio. De pronto abrió un cajón del escritorio. Lo hizo sin querer, sin proponérselo. Hiroki abrió los ojos con horror. El cajón estaba lleno de cartas. Estaban acomodadas en montones de cuatro o cinco cartas, sujetas con ligas o cinta adhesiva. Era una cantidad impresionante. Más de cien.

Nowaki se carteaba con alguien. Sintió que una lágrima caliente se rodaba por su mejilla. ¿Así o más claro Hiroki.? ¿Qué necesitas para entender? Ya hay alguien en su vida. Tiene una relación respaldada con docenas de cartas. Cartas de amor!. Si no fuera porque se trataba del amor de su vida, entregándose a otra persona, le parecería digno de una novela romántica.

_A mí nunca me escribió una carta_… Escuchó decir a una parte nueva de su cabeza.

Iba a tomar una de las cartas. Quería leer por lo menos una. Pero no tenía que abrirlas.. la forma tan organizada y cuidadosa en que estaban acomodadas.. Eran importantes. Eran cartas de amor. De un golpe cerró el cajón.

Ahora sabía que era un intruso en la vida de Nowaki. No tenía que seguir husmeando ahí.

De hecho. Ahora entendía que Nowaki había hecho todo lo necesario para que Hiroki se diera por enterado. A lo mejor no le había parecido la forma en que lo manejó.. Pero Diablos.. quien maneja con elocuencia y tacto todo rompimiento. Nowaki se llevó todo de su departamento. Dejó vacío el otro. Incluso lo entregó. Sólo mantuvo contacto con el orfanato. No se despidió siquiera de él y no lo había contactado desde que dejó la casa.

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo imbécil y patético que había sido.

Ya no podía seguir más ahí.

Además .. si ahora se topaba con Nowaki, se moriría de la vergüenza.

Se giró rápido y se salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras. Tomó el teléfono de la recepción, sin pedir permiso a nadie, marcó al número que le había dado Akihiko también.

Le confirmaron un taxi en diez minutos. Vio el reloj. Eran las 7 y cuarto.

La mujer que lo había atendido al llegar, había apagado casi todas las luces de abajo. Sólo estaban encendidas las del arbolito de navidad.

Hiroki se fue a sentar a un lado de la ventana del frente. Quería ver enseguida cuando llegara el taxi. Pasaron diez minutos y empezó a desesperarse, iba a levantarse para marcar otra vez, cuando percibió movimiento afuera.

Venían tres personas por la acera. Hiroki sintió la descarga de un rayo al reconocer a Nowaki. Y a partir de ese momento, se quedó sin aliento.

Se abrió la puerta del edificio, y una chica de cabello oscuro entró primero. Arrojó a los muebles de la izquierda unos zapatos o algo así. Nowaki venía cargando a una chica rubia sobre su espalda.

La rubia de las fotos.. –pensó Hiroki mientras se destilaba en su alma una copa de un veneno que todavía no había saboreado. A pesar de todo, se quedó inmóvil y sólo observando. Las mujeres eran escandalosas y no dejaban de hablar. Nowaki no bajaba a la chica de su espalda. Reían y hablaban con toda naturalidad. Hiroki se dio cuenta que Nowaki estaba hablando en inglés.

Ellos ni siquiera se percataron de él. Siguieron de frente y se llevaron su bullicio mientras subieron las escaleras.

¿Irían al cuarto de él.. o al cuarto de ella? – se preguntó Hiroki .No tuvo tiempo para más. El taxi llegó en ese momento.

Caminó hacia el taxi. Y se dio cuenta que estaba nevando. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Mientras caminaba sentía un ardor indescriptible en la garganta. También le parecía que ya no podía ni pasarse el aire. Se obligó a caminar con dignidad. Erguido. Firme. Fuerte. Ni por todo el oro del mundo se derrumbaría frente al edificio de Nowaki.

-Al aeropuerto por favor. De prisa.. Tengo que tomar el vuelo de las 10.

-Sí señor, enseguida. – respondió el taxista con el mismo tono de Hiroki.

El carro se alejó en la noche. Hiroki no volteó más.

..

Nowaki bajó a Anne con cuidado frente a su cama.

-Espera .. voy por hielos….

-Nowaki no te preocupes… estoy bien.

-Claro que no.. a quien crees que engañas.. Jessica.. busca vendajes y algún medicamento para la inflamación y el dolor.

-Estoy en eso- respondió la chica mientras se paró a buscar el botiquín.

Nowaki bajó las escaleras ágilmente. Se dio cuenta que escuchó a un carro frente al edificio. Estaban en un sitio aislado así que no eran frecuentes las visitas.. Insualmente, le ganó la curiosidad. Se acercó a la ventana y se asomó desde ahí. Alcanzó a ver que un taxi se alejaba por la calle.

-Que raro.. Quien habrá salido a estas horas?.. Ah .. el hielo.. – se alejó de la ventana y se fue a la cocina por una charola de hielos... - Bien.. parece que voy a poder experimentar con un paciente.. .. – se dijo Nowaki emocionado.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Los polos se derriten

Abrió los ojos y Hiroki observó que la asistente de vuelo parada frente a él lo veía preocupada. Hiroki se percató que el capitán estaba a su lado. Lo sujetaba de ambos hombros. Aparentemente lo estaba sacudiendo.

-Ah .. ya despertó!..

-Señor Kamijou.. ¿tomó alguna pastilla o algo así..?.. Durmió prácticamente todo el vuelo…

Hiroki se trató de incorporar. Todo era muy…. Dejavou

La chica lo seguía viendo con preocupación. El capitán se había unido al club.

-Me parece que se ve muy pálido Sr. Kamijou –observó el capitán volviendo a ponerse su gorra.

-No.. yo .. yo estoy bien.- Se puso de pie para demostrarlo. Pero las piernas no lo sostuvieron. Tuvo una sensación de vértigo y luego todo se puso negro.

::::

-Cómo se siente? Escuchó a una voz desconocida junto a él?

Donde estoy?- murmuró Hiroki por respuesta.

-Está en el área médica del aeropuerto. Se desmayó antes de bajar del avión y ..

-Estoy bien.. –insistió tratando de incorporarse.

Unas manos lo sujetaron y lo volvieron a su lugar con firmeza.

-Ya hemos llamado a sus familiares, Sr. Kamijou. Alguien viene por usted. Pero saldrá del aeropuerto una vez que estemos seguros que no está ingresando al país con la fiebre del pollo americano..

Hiroki sonrió y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos divertido.

Frente a él estaba una doctora. Por doce segundos se había olvidado de todo. Respiró profundamente.

-Gracias…

-Me podría decir que fue lo que comió en el avión.. o si comió en Estados Unidos algo particularmente extraño.

-No… me acuerdo. …

-No se acuerda de qué comió?-preguntó la doctora desconcertada.

-Mmm.. mj.. Un café...

-Cuando fue la última vez que comió Sr. Kamijou?-preguntó la mujer empezando a sospechar..

Hiroki cerró los ojos y se esforzó por recordar. La verdad estaba algo desorientado.

-El.. el sábado?

-Son las dos de la mañana del martes… -le aclaró la doctora moviendo la cabeza negativamente. –iré por algo para que coma y le pondré suero..

:::

Si. Hiroki estaba de vuelta en Japón.

Nada menos que su Señor padre fue por él al área de cuarentena en el aeropuerto.

Su padre y el abogado de la familia a las dos de la mañana llenaron formularios, respondieron preguntas, mandaron hacer segundos análisis de sangre a Hiroki.

_Maldición.. ¿ES QUE LA HUMILLACION NO VA A TERMINAR?!_- se gritó Hiroki por dentro…

Resultó que sólo tenía una leve desnutrición, deshidratación y signos de anemia. No estaba ingresando el ántrax, la gripe porcina ni aviar, ni ninguna otra de sus mutaciones.

_Es un simple caso de corazón hecho polvo_- pensó Hiroki mientras se terminaba de vestir ya que lo estaban dando de alta.

Salieron del aeropuerto con los primero rayos del sol.

El abogado los llevó hasta la mansión Kamijou. Hiroki venía tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos de autodestrucción y miseria, que ni siquiera se percató de la dirección que llevaban.

El abogado se despidió y ellos entraron a la casa, después de que ambos Kamijou dieran las gracias varias veces inclinando la cabeza.

Su padre abrió la puerta. Su madre corrió a abrazar a Hiroki. Este sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla

-Qué te pasó? Estás bien?..-dijo su madre mientras lo abrazaba y besaba repetidas veces.

-Si madre.. estoy bien.. Sólo… sólo me salté un par de comidas… Es todo..

-Bien… Lo importante es que estás aquí. .. –comentó su padre cortando con las demostraciones afectivas.- Ve a darte un baño caliente y bajas a desayunar..- le dijo su padre en tono que no admitía réplica ni desobediencia.

Su madre observó a su Hiroki subir escaleras arriba… arrastrando los pies y un suéter negro que se veía muy grande.

-Pero que fue lo que pasó ¿?! – dijo de pronto volteando a ver a su marido.

Su esposo se terminó de quitar guantes y abrigo.

Nana, su ama de llaves ya estaba lista para retirarlos.

-Nana … prepara algo sabroso y lo más nutritivo posible para mi hijo. No ha comido en un par de días.

-Qué barbaridad.. El joven amo no debería de descuidarse tanto… -exclamó la mujer consternada también..- Enseguida le preparé algo digno de él.. Kamijou-Sama.

Y se retiró.

-Es que no me piensas decir que le pasa a Hiroki… -exclamó su esposa siguiéndolo hacia el comedor.

-Qué le va a pasar mujer…? Nada malo. Es sólo que le rompieron el corazón…

-Qué?! – su esposa se dejó caer en la silla más próxima- ¿pero …. cómo lo sabes? .. Te lo dijo ahora que fuiste por él?.. Y por qué no me lo dijo a mi.. Yo soy su madre.. Debería de tener más confianza conmigo!

-Cálmate mujer .. exclamó el Señor Kamijou, inspirando profundamente para llenarse de paciencia… -cómo te va a decir estas cosas si te alteras sólo porque se saltó unas comidas…?- dijo y tomó el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa, como todas las mañanas.

-Pero es que..

-Además.. a mí tampoco me dijo nada… Yo me di cuenta…. Es todo.

Su esposa abrió grandes los expresivos ojos castaños.

-Tuuuu te diste cuenta?!

-Crees que no iba a notar que su intempestivo viaje a Estados Unidos era un desesperado intento por recuperar a la persona que lo dejó atrás?!

-Alguien .. alguien se atrevió a abandonar mi Hiroki..!

-… Todos los departamentos de las universidades están sujetos a estrictos presupuestos y protocolos a los cuáles ceñirse. No hay manera de que el departamento de Hiroki hubiera programado un viaje al extranjero de un día para otro.. Especialmente en domingo. Y por otra parte… Hiroki es sumamente organizado.. no habría dejado para el día de su viaje, la búsqueda de su visa…

Su mejor se quedó sin habla, sumamente sorprendida de la sagacidad de su esposo. A quien consideraba frío, formal y formidable. Pero sobretodo frío.

-Tenía que haber otra explicación… Le marqué a Akihiko apenas Hiroki se fue para el aeropuerto…- continuó él hablando como si fuera algo tan natural como indiferente.

-A Aki? – repitió su mujer tratando de seguir el paso de su marido.

-Si.. Por supuesto trató por todos los medios de no ser indiscreto.. Sé que lo hacía más que nada por no traicionar la confianza de Hiroki.. pero yo no iba a quedarme conforme con evasivas y patéticas excusas, cuando veo que algo está nublando el buen juicio de mi hijo… Ha faltado al trabajo, ha caído en el hospital .. ha dejado de tener dominio de sí mismo… Es inadmisible para un Kamijou… Así que hablé con Akihiko y me confesó después de hablarle como hace mucho tiempo nadie le ha hablado.. se puede observar en su relajado y disipado estilo de vida.. –agregó con otro tono de voz.. como reflexivo.. y luego continuó volteando a ver a su esposa..-en fin, me confesó que Hiroki ha estado mal desde hace meses..

- Meses? – preguntó horrorizada su mujer.. Cómo era posible que Hiroki estuviera pasando por algo así desde hace meses y ella no lo hubiera notado.. y sobre todo .. no lo hubiera atendido como correspondía.

-Si.. dijo que hace 6 meses.. poco más o menos.. que su pareja lo abandonó sin ninguna explicación. Recién averiguó que se fue a estudiar a Estados Unidos porque consiguió una beca en su especialidad.. En fin.. la muy … -Kamijou-sama tuvo que hacer una pausa para evitar decir un adjetivo poco adecuado para una dama..- .. _desalmada_… no se lo pensó dos veces y dejó a Hiroki. Desde entonces Hiroki ha estado fuera de sí.. Pero el colmo es que recién le averiguó tu querido Aki –agregó con ironía- .. a qué ciudad se había ido la mujer esa.. Y por supuesto.. el bruto de tu hijo se lanzó como un idiota tras ella… dejando de lado sus responsabilidades y su propia salud. No tengo idea si habló con la ex novia.. pero obviamente regresó sin ella .. y con el corazón destrozado… Desde luego no sé qué pensaba lograr tan sólo con una visita no anunciada… El caso es que no comió desde que cenó el sábado.. Creo que ni agua tomó.. Y claro .. un viaje así de pesado, sin comer ni tomar líquidos.. y con ese estado de ánimo.. le bajó las defensas y todo eso provocó que tu hijo se desmayara en el aeropuerto y yo tuviera que salir de madrugada a recogerlo… Ahora estás tan enterada como yo … Puedes pedir que me traIgan el desayuno.. Muero de hambre.- terminó de decir su esposo empezando a hojear su periódico.

Su mujer lo miró con unos ojos diferentes. Llenos de admiración y ternura. Se levantó, lo abrazó y lo besó en la sien varias veces.

-Y eso .. por qué fue?

-Mis gracias … por ser un padre tan amoroso y cuidar tanto de tu hijo.. Aunque él no te lo pida… - le respondió su esposa ya de camino hacia la cocina.

Hiroki bajó a desayunar. Su madre estaba abriendo las cortinas del comedor para que el sol entrara resplandeciente por la ventana.

-Tu padre se fue a acostar Hiroki.. pero yo te acompañaré a desayunar hijo. .- dijo su madre sentándose a la mesa con él.

Hiroki asintió y se sentó a la mesa frente a su madre.

Nana preparó una gran variedad de platillos. Todos presentados y sazonados de manera tal que Hiroki se sintió consentido y confortado.

Entre el baño caliente y el desayuno silencioso con su madre, Hiroki fue recuperando un poco los ánimos.

-Mejor?-Preguntó su madre yendo a tomarlo de la mano para llevarlo a sentar a los sillones de la sala.

-Si madre.. Gracias.. La verdad .. hace mucho que no me sentía tan … mimado.. –dijo alzando los hombros.

Se sentaron en sus lugares favoritos.

-Tienes mejor semblante…

-Madre … Sé que viene un sermón… - aventuró Hiroki mirando sus manos sobre las rodillas.- Papá no me dijo nada en el carro.. Pero .. sé que viene un sermón..Quien me va a ejecutar.. Tu o el –preguntó Hiroki con voz caprichosa y de hecho haciendo el típico puchero que hacía de niño.

Su madre lo miró con todo el amor y ternura que una mujer orgullosa de su hijo puede hacer. Tal vez más.

-No haremos tal cosa…-respondió su madre suavemente.

-No?.. –Hiroki levantó la vista con incredulidad.

-Sólo quiero que recuerdes que ésta .. es tu casa.. Y que nosotros somos TU familia.. Que te amamos incondicionalmente.. Y que SIEMPRE.. SIEMPRE que lodesees o lo necesites.. puedes venir a quedarte el tiempo que gustes. … Hiroki.. no sabes cuánto me gustaría que volviera a ser todo tan sencillo como cuando eras niño.. y yo podía resolver tus problemas con un fuerte abrazo o tu postre favorito… Pero.. –dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie y yendo a sentarse junto a su hijo.- Pero para todos los problemas que ahora ninguno de nosotros puede resolver.. El tiempo hijo.. El tiempo es la mejor medicina…

Se quedaron sentados uno junto al otro. Entrelazaron las manos y Hiroki recargó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre.

Su madre jamás diría que Hiroki lloró amargamente sobre su hombro durante largo, largo rato.

:::::

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Heridas. Cicatrices. Y seguir el camino…

Hiroki se propuso seguir adelante.

Tenía que hacerlo ahora que entendía que su relación con Nowaki había terminado.

Sí.. Así, con todas sus letras. Ahora lo podía decir en su cabeza sin correr a romper un objeto o arañarse a sí mismo.

Ya no tenía que preguntarse el por qué, el desde cuándo.. el por quien.. o el qué hizo mal. Había visto con sus propios ojos a Nowaki llevando en su espalda, de manera juguetona, cómo el siempre quería hacer... a una rubia despampanante.

Nowaki era hombre. Estudiando medicina en el extranjero. Ni siquiera había garantía de que al terminar sus estudios él regresaría a Japón. Hiroki entendía ahora que Nowaki lo había dejado desde el día que salió de su departamento. Entendía ahora, que aquella noche que Nowaki fue brutal y salvaje, en que no hubo caricias tiernas, ni palabras ni frases de amor, en que no se despidió con un beso para salir de la casa… entendía por fin, que Nowaki había salido de su vida ese día.

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era moverse.. Moverse en todos los sentidos. Estaba decidido. Temía que si se quedaba quieto, se iría cuesta abajo. Suspiró para recuperar el valor.

Por ahora.. debo volver al departamento.

Esta vez. Hiroki sabía que no sería para siempre. Lo había decidido en el avión. No podía seguir regresando ahí cada noche. Ver la cama vacía, ver la mesa vacía. Ver su lado del closet vacío. Era un inmenso y constante recordatorio de Nowaki.

Tomó el teléfono y le pidió a Aikawa que le recomendara un buen agente de bienes raíces. Se buscaría un nuevo departamento. Luego buscó a Miyagi, Akihiko y Okumura, se disculpó varias veces con todos, incluyendo la leve reverencia. Como recompensa por sus atenciones y los dolores de cabeza que les había causado, Hiroki los llevó a cenar al mejor restaurante que su billetera podía permitirle.

Todos entendieron el esfuerzo sobrehumano de Hiroki. Ni siquiera Akihiko bromeó con eso. No hubo preguntas de cómo te fue … qué te dijo .. ni qué fue lo que pasó… o en qué quedaron.

Les bastaba con ver a Hiroki ahí, frente a ellos, manteniendo una falsa sonrisa, y aguantando valientemente, mientras se desangraba por la herida abierta en el pecho.

Muy bien. Todos fingirían que nunca pasó nada. Que Nowaki no existió.

Bien… - suspiró Hiroki -. Al menos esta parte salió bien. Que nadie me pregunte nada ya es un gran avance…

Volvió a su departamento. Empezó a empacar cosas. Volvió al trabajo. Se esforzó por estar tranquilo y recuperar la credibilidad frente a la dirección y el comité de post-graduados. Tomó todos los proyectos que Miyagi le asignó, más lo que él quiso tomar para aligerar la carga de Miyagi. Tomó cientos de llamadas de Aikawa, quien por supuesto empezó a cobrar la cuenta por aquél domingo del mal. Ahora no sólo revisaría a Akihiko, sino a otros tres autores que ella tenía. Se obligó a ir a desayunar con sus padres cada dos semanas. Se obligó a dar un donativo al orfanatorio de Nowaki. Después de cobrar su sueldo pasaba al banco a hacer el depósito. Tenía que hacerlo porque tal vez Nowaki no volvería nunca.

Una fría mañana de primavera, el agente de bienes raíces le mandó un mensaje.

Encontró el sitio perfecto para él.

Era un departamento amueblado en un edificio nuevo y muy cercano a la universidad. La arquitectura era sencilla pero moderna y de buen gusto. El departamento era muy funcional y espacioso. Tenía tres recámaras, cocina, sala y comedor y dos baños. Un cuarto de lavado y una terraza con un pequeño jardín al que sólo llegaba el sol de la mañana.

Perfecto.

Dos de los cuartos servirían para guardar sus cientos de libros. Como el departamento venía amueblado, Hiroki decidió que sólo buscaría una cama nueva. Todo lo demás lo dejaría en el otro departamento y así lo entregaría.

Dejar el departamento era el último paso. Pero era un paso muy doloroso. Cada vez que quería tomar una caja de la mudanza, sentía que le faltaba el aire. Entregar el departamento, era admitir que había perdido irremediablemente a Nowaki.

Decidió que iría con calma con lo de la mudanza. Mejor sólo un paso a la vez.. Sólo una caja cada vez que fuera al departamento. Así no sentiría que se le arrancaba de golpe un pedazo del cuerpo. No le importaría pagar las dos rentas. Podía con el gasto que eso representaba. Podía permitirse esa terapia.

Cada viernes después del trabajo, tomaba una o dos cajas y las llevaba a la puerta. Luego revisaba el departamento con la miraba más triste posible y luego salía de ahí como si la casa estuviera embrujada. Llegaba al departamento nuevo, dejaba las cajas en cualquier lugar y se iba a acostar. Curiosamente desde que regresó de Estados Unidos, dormía en cuanto tocaba la cama. Dormir era un estado maravilloso de auto-abandono.

Lo bueno es que ya no había pesadillas ni sobresaltos. Sólo una magnífica oportunidad de cerrar los ojos y apagar todos los instrumentos. Era como flotar en el limbo. No sentía que descansara, pero definitivamente era mejor que el insomnio y las largas horas de torturarse con 20 preguntas sobre Nowaki.

Era un sábado de marzo. Okumura le marcó al celular y le preguntó si podía pasar a hablar con él. Hiroki se sorprendió. Ocasionalmente Okumura lo invitaba a cenar o a una galería de arte… Pero esta vez no tenían ningún plan.

En cuanto lo hizo pasar Hiroki supo a lo que venía. Tenía la actitud de _"vamos a terminar"_ impresa en todos sus movimientos: en las llaves que se movían nerviosamente en sus manos; en los pies que apuntaron todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí hacia la puerta, y claro, en el tono de voz. Venía a despedirse.

-Me doy cuenta que .. te estás esforzando.. Sé que estás encontrando tu propio ritmo para olvidar a ese hombre… Pero.. Yo no te puedo seguir esperando… Perdona.. pero es muy duro ver como luchas por dejarlo atrás y al mismo tiempo saber que no soy el motivo por el cuál te esfuerzas tanto...

Hiroki bajó apesadumbrado la cabeza y sintió que le sacaban el aire de un golpe al estómago. Okumura se había vuelto su boya de salvación. Lo hacía salir. Lo hacía reír. Lo hacía hablar de mil cosas, menos de Nowaki. Hiroki no quería soportar otra pérdida…Pero no.. No era justo para Okumura. Hiroki simplemente no estaba listo para corresponderle. Y tal vez, no lo estaría nunca. Se esforzó por recuperar el aire. Comprendió que era injusto y egoísta de su parte esperar que Okumura fuera indefinidamente paciente.. sólo porque él se tomaba una maldita eternidad en olvidar a otro hombre.

Hiroki levantó la cabeza tratando de hacerse el fuerte.

-Te agradezco que hayas venido a decirme esto de frente. De verdad me duele perder tu amistad.. porque sé que no volveremos a vernos… Pero tampoco quiero que salgas lastimado sólo porque yo soy un montón de retazos…

Okumura pasó saliva. Le era muy difícil estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Jaló a Hiroki en un largo y fuerte abrazo. Hiroki levantó torpemente sus brazos y cuando estuvo a punto de devolver el abrazo, Okumura se separó de él.

-Sayonara… - dijo.. y se alejó sin voltear atrás.

Hiroki se quedó mucho rato recargado en el marco de la puerta, mirando hacia el final del corredor.

Okumura no regresó.

::::

Era principios de abril cuando terminó de llevarse las cajas con su ropa, los libros y los enseres de cocina. Básicamente estaba listo para dar el gran paso. Jugaba con las llaves del departamento viejo en sus manos, cuando sonó el teléfono de su oficina. Era nada menos que el decano. "la esposa de Miyagi le acaba de pedir el divorcio, por favor cubre todas sus actividades en los próximos días…" Hiroki se cayó de la silla.

Literalmente Hiroki se quedó en shock. No sabía que iba a decir ni que iba a hacer frente a Miyagi. _Ya se imaginaba verlo caer al piso rendido antes sus propios pensamientos de rabia y dolor_. Pero qué iba a ser Hiroki si Miyagi se desmoronaba frente a él? Qué podría hacer él para consolar a alguien que pasaba por algo tan traumático y terrible como un divorcio? Hiroki se aterró. Cómo iba a ayudar a Miyagi.. si era fecha que el apenas si sobrevivía como si estuviera pegado con alfileres. El sentía que cualquier movimiento en falso y se desarmaría.

Para su sorpresa Miyagi sólo faltó dos días al trabajo. Luego regresó más tranquilo y hasta efervescente que antes. Hiroki pensó con ternura, que el pobre estaba en negación.

-_Bien.. si él no lo quiere enfrentar ahora, quién soy yo para forzarlo… Esperaré .. Y cuando la ocasión llegue… Supongo que iré a tomar con él para que se emborrache y llore.. Dios .. que complicado es el amor.._

Pasó más de un mes, en que Hiroki vivía en permanente estado de alerta, por si Miyagi entraba en crisis nerviosa frente a él.. Pero no .. El hombre era de hierro. Hiroki empezaba a revalorarlo y mirarlo nuevamente con admiración y asombro. "Definitivamente yo soy un chimpancé.. No tengo manera de compararme con el estoicismo y voluntad férrea de este hombre… Yo me hice pedazos porque mi amante me abandonó .. y a Miyagi San lo abandona su esposa… Nada menos que su esposa…y el sigue imbatible.. _Sensei.. déjame aprender de ti… - _pensó Hiroki con fervorosa y renovada devoción por su ídolo.

Superada esta crisis, a Hiroki le regresó la idea de entregar el departamento. Ya casi terminaba mayo.. Era un buen momento. Entonces sonó su celular.

Era Akihiko. Por su tono, Hiroki supo de inmediato que algo estaba mal. Akihiko le soltó la bomba por teléfono: _"Takahiro acaba de avisarme que va a ser papá…"_

_Pero qué le pasa al maldito planeta!? Es que nadie puede ser feliz ¿?!_

Hiroki pospuso la entrega del departamento una vez más y corrió a visitar a Akihiko. La verdad esperaba encontrarlo mucho peor. Pero Misaki el hermanito de Takahiro estaba en casa y por alguna razón él estaba muy alterado. Mucho más que Akihiko.

-Akihiko .. cómo estás? – dijo Hiroki mientras aceptaba un trago y se sentaba junto a él en el salón de su enorme y lujoso departamento.

-Devastado… Takahiro se mudó a otra ciudad.. Su esposa está embarazada.. y Takahiro quiere llevarse a Misaki con él...

Hiroki se quedó en blanco. _"Okay.. esto no es lo que pensaba escuchar…"_

-Y .. .. esto te preocupa por queeeeé….?

-Porque Misaki .. Misaki y yo.. No quiero perder a Misaki.. Hace años que somos amantes!

Hiroki escupió su trago. Esto sí que no lo había visto venir.

Akihiko amaba a Takahiro.. no? .. De toda la vida… Por eso no tuvo oportunidad con Aki… Y ahora resulta que tiene tiempo saliendo con su hermanito menor.. Espera .. qué ¿?!

-Akihiko. Acabas de decir que sales con el hermano menor de edad de Takahiro… Es venganza o qué ¿?

Llegó a su departamento y se fue a acostar pensando que el mundo estaba muy loco… muy loco y giraba demasiado rápido para él.

Por nada del mundo Hiroki hubiera imaginado que Akihiko olvidaría a Takahiro… ¿Cómo era eso posible…? .. Lo amó durante años y años. Y ahora resulta que se ahogaba en un vaso por el hermanito de Takahiro.

Ojalá él pudiera bajarse en la próxima parada que hiciera el mundo.

A la mañana siguiente, y después de pasar gran parte de la noche reflexionando sobre el comportamiento de Miyagi y Akihiko, Hiroki descubrió que ellos le estaban enseñando una gran lección de vida… Ambos estaban siguiendo su camino aunque el amor de sus vidas los había abandonado o nunca correspondido. Era el momento. Se levantaría e iría a limpiar el departamento. Lo entregaría ese mismo día. Tenía que seguir su camino...

Llegó al departamento y sacó sus llaves. La verdad no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Él definitivamente era un inmaduro y un caso perdido por seguir flagelándose por el amor que lo había dejado atrás.. hace un año atrás...

Se quedó perplejo. No se había percatado que ya había pasado un año. Hiroki giró la perilla de la puerta.

El departamento se veía mucho más triste, vacío y lejano .. _Había pasado un año._ Se agachó y levantó la correspondencia que se había amontonado en la puerta. Esta vez habían pasado casi dos semanas sin que él viniera. Tendría que avisar ya de su cambio de domicilio en algunos lugares.

-Sobreviví un año sin Nowaki.. Que increíble. … - se dijo a sí mismo como si saliera de un sueño. De pronto se sentía como si se hubiera graduado de algo.. – ..Así que mi madre tenía razón… El tiempo … es la mejor medicina.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y empezó a revisar el correo mientras se quitaba los zapatos sin necesidad de agacharse.

_-Cuentas.. La información para el próximo ciclo escolar.. Una postal… _

El corazón de Hiroki se detuvo.

Una postal de Estados Unidos.

Le temblaron las manos violentamente mientras volteó la postal para ver el remitente.

_Kusama Nowaki.-….. _

Cayó de rodillas al piso.

Leyó: temeroso, voraz, incrédulamente.

_Hiro-San, has estado bien?_

_Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que te contacté._

_Estaré regresando a Japón, en el aeropuerto de Narita_

_el 30 de mayo. Mi vuelo debe estar llegando a las 4 de la tarde._

_Kusama Nowaki._

"_Kusama Nowaki._"... -repitió... y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su cara... Aún así, volvió a leer la postal. Esta vez más lentamente y con voz quebrada. Luego volvió a revisar la postal: por atrás, por adelante: ¡Era su letra.. ERA SU LETRA..! Su maldita fea letra.. Su maldita mala gramática.. Hiroki empezó a reír, y aún no paraba de llorar..

Era de Nowaki.. Estrujó la postal contra su pecho.. Empezó a llorar en silencio y a rezar millones de gracias. No sabía ni a cuáles Dioses le rezaba. Pero no importaba. NOWAKI IBA A REGRESAR...

FIN.

::::

¡Y terminé mi primer fic... ! La intención, era relatar lo que pasó Hiroki en ese año que creyó perder a Nowaki... Sé que hay otros por ahí.. Pero yo solo quería revolcarme en esos sentimientos de desesperación e incertidumbre... y llevarlo al punto donde recibía la postal.

Espero que les haya gustado.. pero se aceptan críticas constructivas !

y si llegaron hasta aquí.. muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
